


Ferrum League Adventures

by Actionmaxjackson



Series: High School daze series [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Battle College, Blood Test, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gay Sex, M/M, Mates, Mystery, Party, Pokken Tournament, Romance, Team, Vacation, Yaoi, Yuri, courting, dragon - Freeform, tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actionmaxjackson/pseuds/Actionmaxjackson
Summary: Tyler, his new boyfriend James and his friends are done with High school and decide to head to Ferrum battle college. Sadly his ex Arthur and Jason are there but it can't be that bad when you meet an old friend and make a new one. Though not too soon after they arrive weird things start to happen and it only gets worse as time goes on. This story contains M/M, M/F, and F/F. The continuation of High School Daze, So please read it if you haven't.
Relationships: Arthur/Jason, Ashley/Glitz, Flora/Arthur, Gladion/Snap, Leaf/Skye, Tyler/Arthur, Tyler/Blaze, Tyler/Duke, Tyler/James, Zack/Gladion
Series: High School daze series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875946





	1. Cast for Ferrum League Adventures

5/31/2020

**A/N: So I thought I would do a little update on the character bio and give you a bit of information on each character. All of these characters live in the elemental region but some in different parts. I will also introduce the new character to the series. This info matches up with what happened in high school or backstory I never dived in on**.

Tyler: Noivern, 18, Freshman, Male

Birthday: November 17, XXXX

From: Evergreen city

Dating: James

Story: A Noivern who has had a major crush on his old best friend Arthur. They reunited their Freshman year, but they were so different. While Arthur was gone Tyler made friends with Skye and Luke, but Tyler detached from Luke after he broke up with Skye. In recent events, Tyler finally got to spend time with Arthur in more ways than one. Then when Arthur made the wrong move with Tyler after a bliss and Tyler met Michael in a lake. They instantly were friends and had fun in their own ways. Soon came the dragon festival which Tyler got to spend time with Arthur and Michael. Not too soon after they went on a Cruise to Alola and got a mega stone and Z-Crystal along with Arthur being his mate and boyfriend. Tyler Also got in a fight with Gladion, had drinks with Michael, and went to a spa with Xavier. Now near the end of spring break and dragon mating season, he has his heart broken by Arthur. When Arthur tells him he's moving away and dating Jason. He now confides in James and a friend of his cousin Ashley who's going to be staying for a while. Still, there is unknown darkness that speaks to him and it's starting to corrupt his mind. Which evolved into a friend while Tyler competed in Holy Road. A year and a half later Tyler had a choice between James, Chris, Michael and chose James before they went off to college.

Arthur: Garchomp, 19, Sophomore, Male

Birthday: January 27, XXXX

From:Evergreen city

Dating: Jason

Story: He's been oblivious to most emotions and even the way he acts. When Arthur came back to Evergreen he turned a blind eye when it came to Tyler. He ended up dating Jason, but to Arthur, he's just a fuck buddy. The only thing that interested Arthur was the sexual tension between him and Tyler until he got bored near the end of spring break. He dropped the bomb he's moving away after the Holy road tournament with Jason and told Tyler he's been cheating on him with Jason. He obtained a mega stone and Z-Crystal during the cruise. During Holy Road Arthur dumped Tyler for James but felt bad about it. He soon plans to make up with Tyler, but not till the far future. He left without saying a word.

Skye: Luxray, 19,Freshman, Female

Birthday: September 28, XXXX

From: Evergreen city

Dating: Leaf

Story: Skye has been Tyler's best friend since Arthur left. She relies on Tyler and Tyler relies on her. She has always been happy to go lucky until she met luke freshman year. She then went through a weird change and started to hang out with Luke more than Tyler. After the break-up, Skye was a mess and got lost in the lost woods just to find Jax at his usual chilling spot. Now she didn't know if she should choose a battle royal boyfriend or the smart and nerdy boyfriend. She has acquired a mega stone and Z-Crystal. After Holy Road she found out that Jax is a legendary protector and has to leave so she chose to stick to her favorite battle royal fighter Leaf and now they're off to college together.

Xavier: Houndoom, 22, Junior, Male- cammeos

Birthday: October 26, XXXX

From: Evergreen city

Crush: Tyler

Story: He is Tyler's 'Older brother' as Xavier was adopted at the age of 13. Xavier has always thought of Tyler more than a brother and is willing to do anything for him. Xavier originally went to college then came back after realizing battle college wasn't for him and that he wanted to be with Tyler. Though deep down he knows Tyler will never choose him as his boyfriend. He has acquired a mega stone and a Z-Crystal.

Michael: Mightyena, 19, Freshman, Male- cammeos

Birthday: September 13, xxxx

From: Darkmoon

Dating: Lanion

Story: He's a city boy that loves to do bad things from time to time. He used to date Hailey until he caught her with Edgar at the Dragon Festival. Originally when he met Tyler all he wanted was to have fun and play around with him a little. Though he got a bit attached and that explains his outburst on the cruise ship. Still, he can't be mad because Arthur recently dumped Tyler meaning he has another shot to be a part of Tyler's life intimately. He has acquired a mega stone and a Z-crystal. He took Tyler ona date but in the end Tyler didn't pick him and he stayed in Darkmoon. He then went to date Lanion.

Jax: Ninetales/Entei, 19, ?, Male- Cammeos

Birthday: July 13, xxxx

Lives: Evergreen city, lost forest

Crush: Skye

Story: Jax lives in the unknown Living forest. There is still a lot more to learn about him. Though if you need to find him at all he'll always be in the Living Forest. One bad thing about him is he doesn't truly understand emotions and his love for Skye. He has acquired a mega stone and Z-Crystal from the cruise and he really dislikes Leaf. He soon revealed that he is the legendary protector Entei and left for Ferrum in the middle of Holy Road.

Luke: Absol, 19, Freshman, Male- Cammeos

Birthday: May 4, xxxx

Lives:Evergreen city

Crush: Skye

Story: A guy who comes and goes as he pleases. He met Tyler at Elemental region festival when they were 13 and almost got beat by the noibat. They instantly became friends. Then one day Tyler played matchmaker and got Skye and Luke together; they dated for 2 years until they broke up on the day of their second anniversary. He then left Evergreen city to live with his dad and stay with his new girlfriend Alicia. He came back not too soon before Holy road and said he broke up with Alicia though SKye tried to forgive him, but she left him behind.

Jason: Flygon, 18, Sophomore, Male

Birthday: October 10, xxxx

Lives: Evergreen city

Dating: Arthur

Story: A Flygon that has been attached to Arthur like glue. They met on the first day after Arthur left Tyler when they were 12. Jason has always made it obvious that he likes Arthur and they have an on and off relationship. After some time he has tried to become friends with Tyler, but he never could his heavy crush on Arthur won't let him. He traveled on the cruise and got his mega stone along with a Z-Crystal, but he didn't expect to see Tyler and Arthur have each other's matting mark. Though it didn't stop him because it has been revealed that Arthur was cheating on Tyler with Jason. After Holy Road Jason left with Arthur to Ferrum.

Chris: Raichu, 17, Freshman, Male- Cammeos

Birthday: May 28, xxxx

Lives: Evergreen city

Crush: Tyler

Story: A guy that has been addicted to Tyler as if he was sugar. He has had a crush on Tyler since he was a Pichu. He has taken any and every chance to make Tyler notice him; he's even taken advantage of Tyler's sister (Wonder where she went?). He eventually grew up over time and even got on Tyler's radar for love interests. After their date Tyler chose James and left Chris behind.

James: Charizard, 19, Freshman, Male

Birthday: December 14, xxxx

Lives: Hot Rock

Dating: Tyler

Story: A very unknown Charizard that used to be a bully to Tyler in grade school. Though he's friends with an unknown Sylveon. He became friends with Tyler after the Cruise. James didn't understand his feelings for Tyler at first but realized he truly wanted him as a Mate after Holy Road was complete. In the timeskip Tyler chose James to be his mate and boyfriend before they went away to Ferrum.

Leaf: Decidueye, 18, Freshman, Male

Birthday: June 1, xxxx

Lives: Darkmoon

Dating: Skye

Story: He is a well-known fighter in the battle royal dome of alola. Though he lives in Ghostly city two towns away from Evergreen. He has had a heavy Crush on Skye ever since he saw her in the Royal dome. He is a little jealous of Jax and at times calls him a red fox. During Holy Road Jax left Skye to date Leaf and become very happy. They left for Ferrum together.

Gladion: Silvally, 20, Freshman, Male

Birthday: October 18, xxx

Lives: Waterfall city

Crush: N/A

Story: He met Tyler on Poni beach because the numskulls from the team skull said he was making a commotion. He lives on his own with his sister Lillie and the only way he makes money is from the battle royal dome. **A/N: Gladion has no serious connections with characters. We all know Gladion from SM and USUM, so there's no need to explain him.** He soon joins Tyler and his gang in Evergreen. After the timeskip Tyler became his best friend and decided to to go to Ferrum with him.

Ashley: Shiny Sylveon, 20, Freshman, Female

Birthday: April 1, xxxx

Lives: Waterfall city

Dating: Glitz

Story: Since she was fourteen, she was a popular teen singer and grew tired of the popularity around the time she met Glitz. It didn't help that she was a shiny so she didn't trust most people that said they were her friend. When she met Glitz the shiny Umberon, she fell in love. With Glitz's assistance and guidance they became an inseparable pair. If you didn't know Ashley is also Tyler's cousin.

Glitz: Shiny Umbreon, 20, Freshman, Female

Birthday: January 9, xxxx

Lives: Darkmoon

Dating: Ashley

Story: Glitz is a two sided coin. She can be happy and bubbly or become a raging maniac. She was bullied a lot when she was young for her off color. When she met Ashley she felt safe and able to herself. She tends to be a bit overprotective of Ashley and that can result in a lot of problems, but they always get through them together.

Blaze: Shiny Noivern, 19, Freshman, Male -New character

Birthday: March 7, xxxx

Lives: Ferrum

Crush: Unknown

Story: He is childhood friends with Duke but they got separated when they were 12 and he was stuck Living in Ferrum alone. **A/N: We don't know much about him yet since he wasn't a part of High School Daze.**

Duke: Nidoking, 20, Freshman, Male

Birthday: July 28, xxxx

Lives: Hot Rock

Crush: Unknown

Story: He is friends with Ashley and Glitz when he first moved to the elemental region. He's more of the quiet types when it comes to people he doesn't know. Thanks to Ashley he met Tyler and some of his friends. Not too soon after he disappeared and no one knows where he went.

Zack: Zoroark, 19, Freshman, Male

Birthday: May 23, xxxx

Lives: Darkmoon

Crush: Unknown

Story: He is a nerd and loves it. He normally keeps his younger brother Lanion in check. He likes to be left alone most of the time until he meets Tyler. He became Tyler's card player friend in no time and helped stop Jason and Lanion from messing with Arthur. He did Participate in Holy Road but got knocked out by Tyler in the second round of the final stage. After The timeskip he went with Tyler and the others to Ferrum.


	2. Orientation

5/31/2020 Created

**Action: Okay my name is Action and I'm bringing you the second Arc of High School Daze which is Ferrum League Adventure. If you haven't read High School Daze please do I'll be making some references to it. Though for those of you returning to read this Arc there are some new characters added so I hope you like them.**

**Blaze: Like me I'm new.**

**Duke: Blaze come back Action isn't done yet. *Chases Blaze off stage***

**Zack: This goes without saying, but you should read high school daze.**

**Action: Anyway, Tyler take it away, you're the star of the show.**

**Tyler: Action doesn't own pokemon or the music he references in today's chapter.**

* * *

~Tyler's~

I opened my eyes and started shifting my body. I am so stiff. I started to move my head and realized I was leaning on James. I looked up at him and he was still asleep. I don't blame him, we've been on this plane for about nine hours. I started to stretch my arms, body, legs, and my wings. I looked out the window and could see an island coming into view and got really excited. I pulled out my mirror and looked at myself, my pelt was a little roughed up, but besides that, I was looking good. For the trip, I decided to wear my shiny Noibat shirt with sky blue shorts and my accessories are my crown necklace, my mega stone earring and delta stone earring on my right ear. I also decided to look down at my wrist and saw the devil symbol that was given to me thanks to Giratina. I looked over at my friends next to me and the row behind me and smiled. I'm ready to start another adventure with my best friends. Though I have a bit of time before we land so I pulled out my phone and headphones and played my playlist. The song Fódlin Winds came on while playing one of my mobile games. I sat playing the game for a while. It's called Evo Creo, then I heard a light ding and the intercom came on.

"Attention everyone we will be landing in the next ten minutes. If you would put your tray tables up and fasten your seatbelts" after the intercom went off I noticed my friends started to stir awake.

"We're almost here already? It didn't feel that long" Skye said while yawning and stretching. Then Gladion popped up from behind us.

"Speak for yourself, that was a long nine hours" both James and I laughed while Gladion smirked at Skye. As everyone was waking up, stretching and talking it didn't take too long for us to land and get to the baggage claim. When we got there we shuttled to get us to the school. Not surprising since the whole region is made up of the school.

"Tyler, are you excited we're all here and going to college together!" I looked over at Ashley, my cousin and let out a giggle.

"Though weren't you a fashion major before and you're still a model if I'm correct?" She gave me a nervous smile.

"Yeah, but that is more of a side thing" as if on cue someone in the airport noticed who she was.

"Hey, that's Ashley Ribbon!" I saw her panic.

"Hey, Glitz, babe it's time to head to the shuttle!" before Glitz had time to react Ashley dragged her on the shuttle. Not much later everyone was able to get their luggage except me.

"Tyler, the next bus doesn't come for half an hour if we miss this one. Should we wait for you?"James said as the rest of our friends were looking at me.

"Naw, I'll just meet you all there" I smiled.

"Okay, we'll wait for you at the gates" I gave James a quick kiss and they left. I sat and waited for my belongings for another fifteen minutes. I decided to sit near the escalator near the security waiting for the next shuttle. I didn't get to sit in my silence for long because I was approached by a shiny Noivern and a familiar-looking Nidoking.

"Hi, I'm Blaze" I looked to the Noivern and I was taken back. He was a rare species and shiny. "I couldn't help but leave you here because my friend Duke said he knew you" I looked at the Nidoking and smiled.

"Duke you just disappeared, where have you been?" he let out a peal of uneasy laughter.

"I guess Ashley didn't tell you I went back home to Johto and stayed there" I nodded understanding. "It's rare to see you alone, where are the others?" I chuckled.

"They took the shuttle while I was waiting for my stuff, so I'm waiting for the next one" I saw Duke look at Blaze.

"I can give you a ride, I was just picking up Duke" my eyes sparkled and turned orange. One thing I found out with my eye color always changing is it can happen with friends.

"Thank you that would mean a lot," I said with excitement. We made our way out to his car and we started talking and started getting understanding of each other. Blaze is a Freshman like the rest of my friends. He has a thing for fashion like I do but we made it clear we have different styles. He's clearly gay and told me some stories about his exes. Though one topic he won't talk about is family. We were almost at the school when he popped this question.

"Tyler, are you a Fighter, supporter or performer?" I looked at Blaze confused. " Duke, can you explain?" I turned to Duke who was in the backseat.

"Sure, Ferrum battle college primarily focuses on fighting which all students have to participate in, but there are two other sub-categories you can choose from. Which are you, supporter or performer" I was still a bit unclear?

" I'm sorry, but what are Performers and supporters" Blaze and Duke broke out in laughter.

"Supporters are pokemon who are support in legal pokemon matches, while performers are pokemon who compete for ribbons to get into the grand festival," Blaze said with a smug look.

"Oh, I guess I would just be a performer" I looked at Duke and he said.

" I thought so and anyway we're here" Blaze parked in the lot and we made our way to the gates. I saw a Flygon chatting with some new arrivals and I really hoped it wasn't who I thought was.

"Hey, Tyler we're over here!" I looked for the owner of the voice and it was Gladion. I ran up to him and my friends, not thinking if Blaze or Duke was behind me.

"What took you so long?" I looked over at Glitz and tried to give her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry everyone I gave him a ride here, sorry that I held him up" I turned around to see Blaze and Duke.

"Duke your back!" Ashley said as she and Glitz gave him a hug.

"I missed you both" Duke also trapped them in a hug.

"Guys, where's my boyfriend?" I asked not trying to ruin the moment.

Leaf and Skye stopped their lip lock and answered in unison " He's at the fountain near the hedges on the left" as soon as they finished their response they were back at it. I left heading in James's direction wondering where their senses went. As I made my way over I noticed how secluded the area was and that no one was around. I saw James sitting against the fountain sitting on the rim of it.

"Oh, Tyler I didn't expect you to come looking for me," he said with a slight glimmer in his eyes.

"Well, I wondered where you were," I said while I jumped in his arms.

"Maybe I wanted you to come and find me," James said with a light growl. I started to wrap my legs around his waist.

"I like where this is going" I started leaving a light trail of kisses along his neck. James's Growls started to become more and more feral. "You might want to keep it down, you don't want our classmates to find us" I started taking off my shirt.

"Like you care if they see," he said with a smirk. I shut him up with a passionate kiss that became aggressive as time went on. We both wanted more though we couldn't with so many pokemon around. Though maybe we shouldn't have done what we did because later I found out someone was watching.

* * *

~Zack's~

After doing our little group standstill and meeting Duke and Blaze for the first time we made our way into what seemed to be the school's gym.

"Why need a gym when you have over sixteen different stadiums across the whole region," commented Leaf. I hit Leaf in the back of the head. " Bro, that hurt" he whined.

"Though the region is known for its battles this is a school and school needs the basic facilities and rules to be acknowledged as a school" I stated with smugness in my voice. As we entered we were each given a blue orb the size of a pit in a cherry and we were told we will need it for the freshman briefing. We all sat down in the highrises and waited for the briefing to start. I looked around and saw everyone still had their luggage meaning no one got to their dorms yet. Though I didn't have enough time to ponder the situation because a Mewtwo was holding a mic in the center of the gym he seemed to be wearing basic clothes though he had a monocle.

"Hello everyone I'm Dean Mewtwo but please call me MT. Right now I am not going to do the briefing about teams and the subcategories of Fighters, supporters, and performers. Right now let's talk about those orbs given to you. They are going to be your best friend in the Ferrum region. They are communicators, GPS trackers, messengers, and you can even lookup other students' data. They can do more but I'll let you find that out on your own. For now, I'll show you how to operate it and customize it. First, speak your full name into it and then you can make it become what you want, mine is in the form of a monocle as you see right now. The room started erupting with chatter.

"Zack Knight Horn" my orb showed me a holo screen with my face on it with some other information about.

**A/N: So if you ever played pokemon X or Y you know when you get messages from your rivals or the pressor that's what the screen looks like.**

It then asked me what I want to carry it as and since I'm a zoroark I said a hair tie. Tyler chose another earring, Leaf chose a feather, Skye chose a tail ring, James chose a hoverboard, Gladion chose a pocket notebook, Ashley chose a bowtie, Glitz chose a wristwatch, Duke chose a longboard, and Blaze chose an earpiece. It's so cool how they just become accustomed to their user like this.

"They are now stuck in the form you asked them to be in. Now to get you to your dorms. If you say ' room number' then your name, it will tell you where your room is. You will learn all the user commands as you go, now you are dismissed, be back here in two hours" Everyone got up and left.

"Hey, guys, who are your roommates?" Ashley asked, all peppy. "I'm with my favorite girl Glitz" I looked at Glitz. She had an uneasy face which turned to a fake smile. I know slight uncertainty but it's not my job to go into others business.

"I'm roomed up with Duke, and Zack" I let out a sigh as I looked to leaf.

"I don't have a roommate," Tyler and Blaze said.

"I'm roomed with Gladion," James said.

"I'm roomed with a girl named Nelly.

"We'll meet back here thirty minutes before the briefing," Tyler said with Joy before he ran off.

* * *

~Tyler's~

I made it to my dorm quickly and you have to use your orb to get in. When I opened the door I was surprised to see it was that the room was bigger than my room and I had the second biggest room in my house.

"Orb, why do I not get a roommate?" My Orb showed me it's screen and read me the information.

"Rare pokemon Species are to be protected and monitored by the school so they are put in the secret building where rare pokemon can come in" I was confused because if that's the case Gladion should be here. I'll ask about it later. I start decorating the room with my drawings and posters from back home.

"Orb, can you play music?" the orb flickered as it transformed more into what seemed like a phone.

"Yes, and I have access to all of your data. Meaning I know everything you like," my mouth was hanging open as I listened.

"Okay, then play my playlist on shuffle" I placed my Orb on my bed as it started playing Say So by Doja Cat. I started singing as I was putting together my stuff to make animation videos. As a parting gift my parents and my brother got me a new laptop and art pad. So why not make videos and post my art.

"Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment. I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?" I was getting so into it I couldn't help but dance. "Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with. You got to keep me focused, you want it, say so" Though it stopped abruptly when I heard a knock on the door.

" Orb, turn off music and back to earring" in a flash it became my third earring and turned off the music and I went to open the door.

"So you have more to you than being timid and joyful" I was surprised to see Blaze outside my door.

"What are you doing here and what do you mean?" I asked in shock.

"I'm here to see my new neighbor before the freshman briefing and you have a party side" I saw him look behind me looking into my room, I blushed. "You're also into art" he said with smugness in his tone.

"Are you here to make me flustered or for something else" I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Well they said there are only Noiverns on this floor and since my room is closest to yours, I brought a gift" I then noticed a box he was holding in his hands. I took it from him and opened it. I almost squealed when I opened it. Inside were many different fur dyes and fur products.

"I knew you would like it Noiverns take pride in how their scales and fur look and you are no exception" I put the box on my desk and gave him a hug. I don't know why I did, I barely know him.

" Hey let's put some in mine right now" I invited him inside. "We have another forty-five minutes before we have to get back to the gym. I looked to Blaze and it seemed like he was debating something.

"Okay, what color?" I looked at all twenty colors.

"Let's do Orange first" I grabbed two desk chairs and sat in one while Blaze grabbed the dye. "Do all of my fur orange" he nodded as he sat down puting the dye on my fur.

"Do you do your fur?" I felt like that was a stupid question.

"Only when there is a special event going on" I nodded understanding. Before I left the elemental region I undid my fur thinking it was unnatural for my type of species to be doing something like that. We started chatting about what we did before we came here.

"Okay I finished the orange, anything else?" I gave him a smile.

"Um, now can you grab the dark red and put it on the ends of the fur to make my fur look like it's a fire" He grabbed the red dye and started applying four inches from the end. My fur is only ten inches long.

"So you really won Holy Road, you don't strike me as a fighter" I giggled at Blaze's comment.

"I'm not but thanks to my powers gifted to me I was able to win" I could see Blaze give me a confused look. " I have a mega form, a delta form, and a devil form" I saw Blaze's mouth make an 'O'.

"Wow I can only use delta and where did you get devil form" I knew this was going to be a long story.

~Timeskip to Briefing~

"I'm amazed you can wield Giratina's power" Blaze and I sat down next to our friends. He was able to complete my fur and put it in seven separate braids and left a little tuft of fur in the center of my neck.

"Okay now that you are back let's talk about your teams" we looked at dean MT. "Your Orbs already have your team members and their data and remember you're stuck with this team for the whole year. You cannot change. Now, Orbs, reveal teams" all students Orbs showed screens with three pokemon on them.

"Alright I'm on a team with Skye and Glitz" I looked over to see a happy Leaf.

" I'm with Blaze and Gladion" I looked at Ashley.

"Seems like I got Duke and Zack" James didn't look happy.

"Hey Tyler, Who did you get?" Glitz tried to look at my screen.

"I got-" I got cut off by the dean and I took the chance to turn off my Orb.

"Now that you know your teammates let's get you in your subcategories" Two banners dropped down behind him. One had a ribbon while the other had a medal. " The ribbon represents performers and the medal represents supporters. Those who just plan to be fighters stay in the bleachers. People around us were starting to get up.

"James do you plan to be a fighter?" I looked at my boyfriend as he looked down in my eyes. He lowered down to my height and trapped me in his wings.

"Yeah, and you're going to be a performer?" I blushed as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah" he let me out of his wings and our friends group dispersed. Ashley, Blaze and I chose Performers. Skye, Zack, Glitz and Duke chose to be supporters. James, Leaf and Gladion stayed up in the Bleachers.

"Okay, your Orbs have automatically set your groups and you will now be given a schedule based upon what you chose. Now let's explain the rules of how the league works"

* * *

~Timeskip to After Briefing~

We all were leaving the gym heading to our dorm rooms. The rules were basic, once we complete our month of basic classes in fighting and our subcategories we will be able to compete in league matches to qualify to be a part of the Chroma League tournament. Though you have to compete in the three leagues before that. The winners of the Chroma League are known as this year's Iron champs and get to fight last year's Iron champs. Though that's not all for me I get to perform in contests held all throughout the region and have to come up with routine and fight with elegance.

"Hey Tyler, you alright?" I snapped out of my daze and looked to Blaze.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Why?" Blaze gave me a cheeky smile.

"Just wanted to let you know if you need anything I'm across the hall" I saw him enter his room and I was shocked. He told me his room was nearby but not that close. I entered my room and plopped down on my bed. I started going through my orb and how my schedule was looking for the next month when I got a message from a pokemon I didn't know. I opened it and realized it was a message to the whole school.

Orb read it to me: " Tonight Party in the main Ferrum stadium" I closed it and looked at the time. It was one in the afternoon and I was quite tired. Though before I went to sleep I started to think about how exciting college would be, but my teammates are Arthur and Jason.

* * *

**Action: That's a nice way to end chapter one and a great way to introduce my new favorite child Blaze.**

**Blaze: Thank you very much.**

**Tyler: Time to go through the pain train again.**

**Action: Oh yeah, I also did so rescripting from the original plan and this story maybe longer than High School Daze.**

**Arthur: Arceus F*ck no! Why did I sign up for this shit!**

**Action: It's part of your contract.**

**Leaf & Zack: you don't hear us complaining it's not even that bad here.**

**James: I actually agree with Arthur.**

**Action: No one cares, anyway don't forget to fav, follow, and review. Also if you have any questions or comments don't be afraid to post one.**

**Skye: Byeeee!**


	3. College Life

6/15/2020 Created

**Action: Hey, and we’re back with the second chapter.**

**Skye: Awesome this is smooth sailing since you have gotten better at this.**

**Glitz: Yeah, just get better at including all of us.**

**Leaf: Wow a compliment and an insult in one go.**

**Zack: Guys let’s just get the chapter started.**

**Action: Thank you, Zack, now Gladion disclaimer.**

**Gladion: Action doesn’t own pokemon or the music that is referenced here.**

**A/N: Also to make it clear because I will not write it in. When pokemon are fighting I will not say they are in their pokemon form or when they are out I will not say they are in pokemorph form. Also reminder if they naturally have a tail, wings they are a part of their pokemorph form or any distinctive features.**

~Glitz’s~

We were already on our way to the party. When I mean we I’m talking about Ashley, Zack, Tyler, James and me. Leaf, Skye, Duke, and Blaze said they would meet us there. Gladion said he wasn’t interested in going, I guess it has to deal with the fact that he is naturally socially awkward around new people and he doesn’t know how to communicate with Blaze and Duke yet. Also, I love being out in the dark being a shiny Umbreon and I can show off tonight just for Ashley. It didn’t take long for us to get there and you could hear the music outside the building.

“Wow, this place is huge” We looked to Tyler with his taken back expression.

“If you didn’t know this is the biggest stadium in all of Ferrum and has dorm rooms for students who qualify for the Chroma league” I gave Zack a blank expression.

“Nerd!” James and I said in unison as Ashley and Tyler were laughing. Pokemon around were looking at us and frankly, I didn’t care we’re here to have fun. (The song is Run the show by Kat DeLuna).

  
  


~Zack’s~

I’m not one for the party scene and I’d much rather be in my room creating a vanguard deck, or atleast hanging with Gladion. James and Tyler went off somewhere in the crowd, Skye and Leaf snuck out to the stairwell and I’m right now watchin Ashley and Glitz have an argument. Like I said before I’m not one to intervene on others' problems so I let them be. As I saw Glitz storm off Ashley walked off and met up with Blaze. I decided to hang in a quiet area which surprisingly was the bleachers. 

“Orb, open dashboard” my hair tie showed me my holo screen. I decided to study up on other students and I came across Blaze’s information. He has a lot of info even though he’s a freshman, but I guess it shouldn’t be surprising. He’s lived here his whole life. Also says he easily can get in his opponents minds and he's quite the technician. He also helped develop the Orb, fascinating. I got a message from Gladion, he said he was lonely and needs company. I let out a groan walking out of the stadium. On my way out you see the occasional groups of pokemon dancing or the two that snuck off to kiss, but I saw Blaze just leaning against the entrance door and realized Ashley was nowhere to be found. Did he do something to her? Naw, no one would try to harm a fellow student especially as smart as Blaze. I continued walking back to the dorms and the thought of Ashley mysteriously disappearing was plaguing my thoughts. I finally let it go thinking she just went to find James and Tyler. Before I knew it I was at Gladion’s door and I knocked on it.

“Come in, it’s open” I heard his voice and it sounded dull as if he was bored. I opened the door and it revealed the giant chimera. I studied him as he laid upside down on his bed. I never really took the time to study his features back in the elemental region but even though he was synthetically made all the parts compliment each other. “Are you just going to stand in the doorway all night or are you going to come inside?” I realized I was staring and walked in urgently while shutting the door.

“So . . . Why did you call me here when you could have just gone to the party?” Gladion let out a defeated sigh as I asked my question.

“You know how I am with new pokemon. If one of you don't formally introduce me to them then I get defensive and dangerous” yeah I forgot that. I remember Tyler telling me how he and Gladion met and it wasn’t pretty in the least. “Plus it’s not like you were enjoying the party,” Gladion stifled a laugh as I Glared at him.

“So what, at least I know how to socialize with others” I know it was a low blow and I can tell Gladion like that.

“You, little-” he then lunged at me and we started wrestling. We knocked over some of his furniture in the process but we didn’t care we were fighting. It all took a turn though when I stumbled backwards we fell to the floor. We both groaned in pain not realizing the position we were in. I was on top of Gladion and had both of his hands pinned by mine on top of his head. I could see the blush on his face.

“Shit! I’m so sorry” I quickly get off of him and help him up.

“It’s fine I’m not hurt or anything are you?” Gladion started searching my body for any scratches or bruises.

“I’m fine, I’m the one that fell on top of . . . OW!” I looked to my left and saw Gladion was touching my left shoulder.

“You must’ve put a lot of pressure on your shoulder to stop yourself from putting all of your body weight on me” He continued to touch it and I kept giving the same reaction. His hands started to make their way down my back and I must have a lot of muscle tension there because a simple poke hurt. “Okay, take off your shirt and lay face down on my bed” I did as he asked but I was a bit confused. I heard him souffle through some things before hopping on the bed and straddling my waist. “Don’t worry I’m going to give you a massage” it sounded relaxing but I wouldn’t know I never had one. When I felt his hands touch my fur I involentarly shivered. “Is the oil cold?” 

“No, don’t worry about I’m good” I didn’t know what to say but the Chimera continued. He started with my lower back and made his way up. I could the tension melting away and at some points I let out small moans. After a while I couldn’t even feel the pain across my back, but I didn’t want him to stop. It felt so good. His strong hands caressing my soft fur.

“If you want I can massage another part of your body?” Gladion said in a slow manner which made me start thinking dark thoughts. I would’ve said yes but we started hearing talking from halfway.

“Crap, the parties over. I should get going” Gladion gets off of me and I put my shirt on just in time too I saw groups favorite giant fire dragon walk in the door. “Thanks for tonight Gladio, but I got to go” I rushed out of his room and made it over to mine. Why the hell did I give him that nickname? I thought as my roommates Duke a poison dinosaur and Leaf an avian archer entered the room. I decided to hide in my bedroom not wanting to deal with them till the morning.

~Tyler’s~

We had another briefing this morning from dean MT. He was telling us how we are assigned our schedule through our ORB and how school officially starts in a week. We also are required to meet with our teams in the morning before classes and in the afternoon we are required to train in our sub categories; we have to do so four days a week. I’m dreading the team meeting, it means I have to deal with two pokemon I had hoped to forget about. Since I had another hour before I had to show up at my team's meeting spot, so I decided to head into town. It was a beautiful area booming with shops and towns pokemon. There were arenas scattered here and there and some pokemon were fighting. I was really intrigued by this one fight. A Typhlosion was fighting a Sceptile and even with the Sceptile’s ninja arts it seemed like it didn’t faze the Typhlosion. Though I couldn’t tell there was a cloud of dust blocking my view though when it blew away I saw a slightly slimmer Typhlosion with flames coming out all over his back and neck. He looked so cool. In a blink of an eye the stage ruptured and started to rip apart, and the Sceptile was sent flying. 

“Take this!” The Typhlosion said while shooting a small ball of fire at the Sceptile. It then exploded, trapping the leafy ninja in a sphere of blaze and the sheer force of the explosion was almost enough to break the barrier on the stadium. When the battle finished I ran over to where the Typlosion was exiting. 

“Wow, what you did was amazing!” My eyes sparkled as I could tell I put the Giant Echidna in a socially awkward spot. 

“Thank you, though what I did was nothing special and wait” he started to study my features as if he knew something about me I didn’t. “Are you Tyler the Noivern that won Holy Road in the elemental region?” I nodded my head yes.

“Uh, how do you know about that?” his flames on his back started burning bright.

“Holy Road was broadcasted to all regions and I watched it while traveling through Johto” I blushed flattered by the Typhlosion. “How rude of me not to introduce myself, I’m Volcan” he extended his hand and I took it and shook it.

“Are you a fan? I know it’s a stupid question but this happened a lot back a home,” I said sheepishly. He took his hand back and gave me a relaxed answer: “No, but I always wanted to fight you since then” he gave me a warm smile and I couldn’t help but smile back.

“As much as I would enjoy that I’m a bit out of practice” I said while rubbing the back of my neck” Volcan gave me an approving nod and was about to speak when we heard a shout.

“ Some one tell me where the overgrown volcano went!” I turned around and saw a tall dinosaur with a flower blooming off her neck.

“Calm down Flora he’s just over there” she was being followed by a blue gator with a red fin flowing down his back. They made their way towards use and the Meganium known as Flora was furious while the Feraligator was trying his best to calm her down.

“Hey Flora, and Snap” without flinching at the situation he was in, Volcan still able to keep his calm look.

“Don’t ‘Hey’ me! You’re coming with me right now, we were supposed to meet thirty minutes ago!” She grabbed Vulcan without a second thought and started dragging him away.

“It was nice meeting you Tyler hope to see you again soon” He waved with a smile. Snap Followed looking like a scared Wimpod. That Typhlosion is something else. Instantly my ORB showed me my holo screen and it was a message from Jason: ‘ hurry up and get here we don’t want to be here all day’ I sighed as my screen went away. I started making my way back to campus and we had to meet in the training stadium today. I made my way inside and it was an amazing sight. There were free weights, machines, and an indoor track. They all surround a fight zone which is the middle of the room and lucky me Arthur and Jason are there waiting for me.

“Took you long enough to get here” I could feel the sass radiating off of Jason. I looked at Arthur and he just had a conceded upset look. 

“Are we ready to start?” Arthur sounded like we were wasting his time.

“No, what are we supposed to do?” I looked at both of them confused. 

“Oh, right , you’re a freshman” Jason started laughing a bit. “Well we are supposed to train together or separately and practice for the 3 on 3 battle that will start next month or the pokemon contests” Jason continued to explain how the Ferrumleague works with its divisions. Sadly if you're a supporter all you do is support individual fights.

“Okay let’s start with mock fights. Jason you will fight Tyler” Arthur walked off to the side as Jason looked ready to fight.

“Also remember you’re not allowed to achieve any boost of power until your synergy gauge is full, you’re orb will tell you periodically how full it is” Jason started with a smug look.

“Battle, begin” Arthur stated. If I recall I haven’t faced Jason since middle school and I would always win. I looked at Jason and he was moving so fast it’s as if he disappeared.

“Don’t worry about it too much, your eyes just need to adjust from facing those losers back in the Elemental region” Arthur stated. I tried to keep track of his movements but it’s a pain on the eyes. I got bashed by his tail and got sent crashing back. Jason got way stronger too. I was able to stop myself by catching the wind with my wings. If i’m going to beat him I need to slow him down so I let out a shattering screech known as Boomburst. Jason stopped immediately trying to cover his ears while being sent backwards. 

“Not bad, but Jason has more tricks!” Arthur shouted.

“Synergy gauge three quarters full” I cut two blades of wind and they started chasing after Jason, while I started to create a cyclone in the stadium. I wasn’t prepared to see lava spew from the ground, luckily the cyclone absorbed it and now it’s a flaming cyclone. 

“Too bad you didn’t get the hint” I was confused hearing Jason’s voice. In an instant he was flying in front of me and he was mega evolved. I realized then the lava was him using earth power. Then another Pillar of lava appeared and restrained my feet. Then two more restraining my arms. Holy shit this stuff burns! “Game over” Jason came charging at me with a dragon claw fused with throat chop.

All the restraints were gone and I started to fall back to the ground, I was ready to hit the ground but instead I heard “ I got you princess” it was Arthur’s voice. 

I instantly jumped out of his arms “ you have no right to touch me!” I said with fear and anger because of my loss to Jason.

“Calm down it’s not like I want you anyway, I have Jason” Jason strutted next to him and gave him a quick kiss. That hurt a bit, here I am thinking we can at least try and be friends.

“I think I’m done training for today. I'm heading to the beach” I said with a sniffle. I turned around instantly to hide my tears as I began to walk out of the building. Why am I crying, and why do I feel pain? I need to clear my head. I went back to my room and tied my fur into a giant braid, grabbed my lumineon swimsuit, towel and crocs. I made my way down to where the beach is and to my satisfaction there weren’t a lot of students there. I decided to lay down my towel and sunbathe. I laid there for a bit until I was interrupted.

“Hey, Tyler nice seeing you here” I didn't open my eyes trying to figure out whose voice it was. “Tyler it’s me Volcan” I open my eyes and see the group of fully evolved johto starters surround me.

“Hey, there we didn’t get to formally meet earlier and sorry if I came off as rude or sassy. I’m Flora” The Meganium waved at me.

“Also I’m Snap and I’m not as jittery as I showed earlier I just don’t like crowds” I looked at the Feraligatr that gave me a smile. 

“We didn’t expect to see you here, mind if we join you?” I looked to Volcan

“Not at all” They started unpacking the things they brought.

“Snap and I are heading in the water. The tide is high” Flora and Snap ran off. 

“Why don’t you join them?” I asked like the idiot I am.

“I would but the flame on my neck needs to be protected and I’m too lazy to deal with that” He said as he laid down on his stomach. I took the time to study his looks. He decided to wear trunks that look like a raging flame. I can tell he works out a lot based on his bulging muscles that are just on his back and his flame that looks like a calm campfire.

“Maybe you should take a picture, it’ll last longer” Volcan said with a smirk. Usually I would be witty with my friends but instead I blushed.

“Are you offering?” I say while hiding my face in my fur. He let out a small laugh while staying on his stomach.

“Don’t worry I’m just a flirt” he waved his hand dismissing the idea.

“Uh, Volcan What brings you and your friends to Ferrum ?” I know I don’t know at all but it doesn’t hurt to learn.

“Well, if you didn’t know I’m from Johto and so are my friends, luckily we are all on the same team. Getting off track but when I was young I loved fighting and I still do but sadly I couldn’t afford it and I missed the deadline for Holy Road so I could get a full ride. So to be able to follow my dream of fighting strong pokemon, I had to become intelligent. I got most of the money to get here thanks to my grades but most would think I’m just a dum fire dino” I listened intently as I started to relax. “ My friends Snap and Flora I’ve known since we were eight. Flora always had the dream of being a contest star and is right now is one of top ten beauties of Johto while Snap is more of an analytical pokemon. Everything he does has to be precise that’s why he’s my supporter because he does everything at the perfect moment, he is more quiet and keeps to himself a lot but he can still be the life of the party” Volcan slowly came to a stop. “So Tyler, what brings you this direction even though you’re the one that one Holy Road you don’t look much like a fighter, no offense” I smiled as I thought back to my time in the elemental region.

“I actually don’t know, back in high school I was love struck and tried to follow my crush and did what he does, but that became a rocky road and I became trapped. I followed the fighters path and the only reason that I’m as strong as I am now is thanks to the powers that have been granted to me. Though something revelatoring happened in a legitimate fight I lost, I realized I rely too much on the power gifted to me and not my own. Truly I don’t think I belong here” I could feel tears trying to escape.

“Hey, calm down you do belong here but it’s something new to be accustomed to and hey look at this . . .” Volcan’s face changed from comforting to disappointment when he looked at his holo screen. “You may want to see this” I look at my holo screen and the fight between me and Jason plays. Titled ‘ Holy Road champion loses to seventh place’ I flinched and put the screen away but then my school ranking came up and I went down to 165 from 82 and Jason went from 127 to 93. 

“This is embarrassing” I cover my face.

“Stuff like this is normal when it comes to this school, also yeah, all matches,, even practice matches cost you your ranking here” I sighed. I decided to go through the ranking list since I was there. A Lot of the freshmen don’t have a ranking: Duke, Glitz, Zack, Skye, Leaf, Gladion, James. Blaze 232, Ashley 194, Arthur 18, Volcan 53, Flora 175, Snap 109. I fell in the sand as I put my holo away.

“It’s a sad reality but welcome to college life” I laughed alongside Volcan. I don’t know if my time here will be long, or short but so far it’s been fun.

  
  


**Action: Okay so we have another new character from one of my readers on wattpad. Welcome to the family Volcan.**

**Volcan: It’s nice to be here.**

**Action Let’s also bring his friends Snap and Flora.**

**Snap & Flora: Hi guys.**

**Action: Their introductions may be weak but they will be important later on, I promise.**

**Arthur: Hey what about Jason and I we’re here too.**

**Jason: Yeah, don’t forget us.**

**James: Yay, fuckboy and his slut are here.**

**Gladion: That escalated quickly.**

**Zack: Yeah, maybe we should end the chapter now.**

**Action: Okay, Don’t forget to fav follow and review and we’ll see you in the next chapter. Bye! (P.S. I’m trying to do a chapter a week or two chapters a month so let’s see how it goes.)**


	4. Opening Ceremony Pt1

6/15/2020 created

**Action: So I went through my notes that I created for this series since the beginning of my Junior year and we are going off script for a chapter or two here and there to extend plot points.**

**Tyler: God damn it.**

**Zack: Why believe in god when you use the power of the devil.**

**Tyler: Smart ass.**

**Gladion: I don’t think that affects us. If anyone this affects you.**

**James: Why the hell did I sign up for this in the first place.**

**Volcan: Come on guys it’s only the third chapter.**

**Action: Anyway, Skye disclaimer.**

**Skye: Action doesn’t own pokemon but today’s music links he created by hand so hope you like them.**

  
  


~James’s~

(This is the fanfare playing:  [ https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IQOci5BUZgs3FGHAZ0HBkNPRrfRQiNvR/view?usp=sharing ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IQOci5BUZgs3FGHAZ0HBkNPRrfRQiNvR/view?usp=sharing) )

It’s been a month since classes actually started and it hasn’t been easy but now the fun part is about to begin. Today is the opening ceremony for the Ferrum league to begin and for contests to start. I can’t wait to see Tyler perform, sadly we aren’t on the same team. Probably a good thing because We’d probably be all over each other. Right now the teams are getting lined up to parade through Ferrum and into the stadium. As I look at the crowd of students I learned that there are about 480 students in total. Duke, Zack and I were parading together and luckily Tyler’s team and Leaf’s team are on our left and right. I was surprised he would keep being a part of Arthur’s team a secret I guess that’s a discussion for later. Also Gladion’s team was behind us. When we made our way into the stadium with our team they would call out the team names.

“Next team coming in is a team lead by a Charizard known as James and their name is Team: Distortion” As Zack, Duke, and I made our way in and saw the crowd of pokemon cheering. I didn’t think this many pokemon would be here.

“Wow this is a jarring first sight don’t you think?” We looked to Zack who seemed to not even flinch while waving.

“Next up is a Garchomp we all know, his name is Arthur and he’s a leader of a team this year known as Team: Drake” I looked behind us as we stopped in the middle of the field and they all smiled and waved. I could tell Tyler felt out of place but he played it off. I have to say though what he decided to wear today was cute he wore a red button up Flannel and jeans and had a blue bandana around his neck. He also left a few of the top buttons undone.

“Stop Gawking at your boyfriend and face forward” I listened to Duke as I turned my attention forward.

“Another team led by a Decidueye known as Leaf, they are Team: Storm” Leaf, Skye and Glitz came on the field and Glitz made it clear she wasn’t happy. Her rings were glowing in a deep blue almost purple, but Skye and Leaf tried to play it off as if everything was normal. “ Coming in next is the first known pokemon of his kind. This team is led by a Silvally known as Gladion and they’re Team: Null”The crowd gasped as Gladion, Ashley, and Blaze walked on the field. “Also if you didn’t know teen pop star Ashley Ribbon is appearing here as a part of team null” The crowd screamed as we all know Ashley just wants to run but right now she showed no emotion as if she was hypnotized and never woke up. They continued calling teams for another twenty minutes until the last team arrived. “ This years final team is led by a Typhlosion you all know as Volcan and the two that follow him are Flora and Snap they were last years champions and will be a tough team to beat they are known as Team: Overcrest” I looked at this guy known as Volcan and recall Tyler said he met a new friend named ‘Volcan’ on the first day. I guess he’s one of the toughest opponents in the school. “ Now that you are all here these are this year's 160 teams competing to be crowned the Chroma League Champion. Also for those of you who didn’t know if you are the Chroma League champion you get to fight the toughest team known as team Iron and have been undefeated three years running!”

“Wow I wonder who they are?” Zack said already knee deep in his holo screen searching for any data.

“Now all of you are dismissed and are now allowed to do League battles. You will all start in the green League and make your way up at the end of each month there will be promotion battles for teams and the numbers can vary. Now go and fight!” We all left the stadium as quickly as we came and our group of friends though it would be good to get Pizza in town.

~Zack’s~

(This sound: : [ https://drive.google.com/file/d/1a-iDuIn-U5l67ot0LO5FVQa_SJtjXJ1f/view?usp=sharing ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1a-iDuIn-U5l67ot0LO5FVQa_SJtjXJ1f/view?usp=sharing) )

We went to a nearby pizza place, Leaf and Skye said they had plans to ‘practice’ so they didn’t come. Ashley said she wasn’t feeling well and Glitz followed her because she needs to take care of her. Leaving us with James, Tyler, Duke, Blaze, and Gladion. We decided to sit outside and three more pokemon showed up.

“Hi guys mind if we join you?” I looked toward the Meganium as her question was more directed towards Tyler.

“Yeah, of course. Guys these are some new friends of mine that I met last month you may remember them from the ceremony” I nodded and continued to speak.

“Yup, the Typhlosion is Volcan, Feraligatr is Snap and the Meganium is Flora” I then took a sip of my soda.

“Seems like someone did their homework” Flora said while they took their respective seats. Snap sat between me and Gladion. Flora sat next to Blaze and Volcan sat next to Tyler.

“I’ve never seen your kind before, are you synthetic?” Snap asked while studying Gladion.

“Actually, yes I was made in a lab to be a killing machine” I started to tune out their conversation and tuned in on Blaze and Flora. 

“Blaze, how does it feel to finally go to school here?” Flora said as if he already knew her.

“Good I still remember everything. Sadly it’s been about six years since I was here last” Blaze took a sip of his soda. Seems like even though he’s native to Ferrum, he was living somewhere else for the past few years. 

“How’s the family?” Flora asked while biting into a slice of hawaiian pizza. Blaze shuddered after her sentence and looked uncomfortable as if he was fearful of something. I also noticed the fur on his neck started to weave into characters I did not know they seemed to resemble Unknown.

“You know everything is fine, my dad is doing good” he gave a panicked smile as if he was trying to cover up something. I tuned out of their conversation and started listening to Volcan, Tyler, and James. James looked very defensive at the beginning but after Volcan pointed out he wasn’t into guys James got flustered.

“Volcan you never know. I mean I still like girls, but Tyler is the only guy I’ve liked and will like” after his little flushed statement. Tyler nuzzled into James while I saw a frown appear on Blaze’s face.

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it” Volcan showed a genuine smile. Then I heard a scoff from Duke.

“Arceus damn it how can a guy be so genuine when making a comment like that” I looked at Duke and no one else seemed to notice his comment.

“Eh, Ilearned not to judge, just to observe” I shrugged as I got up. “Gladion care to join me?” Gladion looked up at me.

“Yeah, sure it was nice meeting you Snap” Gladion got up with a pep in his step. We decided it would be nice to go shopping. “Can we get me some new Memory discs?” I looked at him as if he was crazy.

“Aren’t they Specially created for you in Alola. Also what happened to some of them?” We started walking to a TM store.

“Well . . . I was only able to bring Fire, Water, Grass, Fairy, Electric, and Fighting. Also don’t worry they are actually easy to create and this is a normal occurrence the memories break after a couple uses anyway. Let’s just buy an ice - type TM and a ground - type ™” We grabbed what he wanted and I bought myself some fur dye. “Let’s head back. I'll show you how to make a Memory disc” We trotted off.

~Arthur’s~

In today's opening ceremony several different teams will compete to be a part of the second League known as the blue league. Lucky us it’s a 3v3 match against team overheat. The team leader is a Pikachu named Dusty. Their supporter is a Dragonite named Penma and Performer is a Monferno named Polo. They made it to the Chroma League last year but was eliminated in the first round. Right now I’m in the locker room with Jason and Tyler. Jason was pacing back and forth thinking of a strategy not so quietly and Tyler was dressing himself up. He decided to re-dye his fur blue like the sky and a bandana the same color and his mega stone was weaved into it. As I studied him more I don’t understand why I left him. Jason found out about getting in early and the idea of having a sex deviant as a boyfriend compared to Tyler’s shyness and joy, there was only a lop-sided answer. Though now that I’m here I’ve come to regret some of the things I’ve done. Like leaving the things between Tyler and I. He’s grown so much, in the past month we’ve been practicing he’s shown a change in his attitude. He's become more outgoing and open to others; he’s no longer afraid to speak his mind and I admire that.

“Arthur it’s time to go, Jason already left heading to the field” Tyler punched my shoulder, letting out a small laugh.

“Yeah, I’m coming” we started running to catch up to Jason. We started to see the light at the end of the tunnel. As we exited we walked onto the field and we all noticed the crowd of pokemon in the bleachers above us.

“Welcome the second team to enter the field is the newly formed team Drake consisting of some fan favorites Arthur the Garchomp and Jason the Flygon, followed by the newcomer Tyler the Noivern!” The crowd cheered as we entered. I even see some pokemon holding posters of me and Jason. “Little background info on Arthur he is ranked 18th in the school as a fighter and in individual battles he can’t be beat. Background info on Jason: he competed in the Grand festival and made it to the semi-finals and he is known as the prince of lava. Background info on Tyler: he competed in the well known Holy Road tournament and won, but recently lost a 1 on 1 battle to the lava prince” we looked to Tyler in pity that they would put him out there like that.

“Tyler, don’t worry they’ll see that you’ve been training” I tried to reassure him. Luckily he didn’t shrug me off and Jason just gave me a glare.

“Anyway let’s begin the battle, ready, Fight!” In an instant the battle started. Jason went charging in on Polo and that was the smartest move. Polo is Dusty and Penma’s cover for when they attack. Also Jason’s speed is unmatched when it comes to others at the school. Tyler already started making a cyclone around the stadium. Which messes with Penma’s movement in the air.I dug my way underground and made my way towards Dusty and sent him flying up with an uppercut, but I wasn’t down; I went charging up at him with a Dragon Rush. Now I was stuck in the air and I noticed Polo being smashed down in the ground.

“Jason, switch!” Jason knew what I wanted instantly and we traded places I came crashing down using Dragon Rush as He went flying past me using Dragon claw. “Okay, Combo move overdraft” I threw Polo into the giant cyclone in the center of the field and the cyclone kept growing followed by an updraft. Jason threw Dusty in the powerful wind and Penma got sucked in. Now I covered my ears as Tyler then used Boomburst with the heavy wind and strong sound the updraft and cyclone got out of control and all of team Overheart was swirling in the cyclone.

“Why don’t we turn up the heat” I saw Jason in his mega form and fun fact he has a special ability that allows him to gain synergy at an alarming rate. “Finishing move Lava burst!” Lava started spewing up from the ground and mixed with the cyclones and heavy gust, but that wasn’t all Jason sent a small ball of that formed in his claw in the cyclone and I knew what would happen next. I quickly flew in and grabbed Tyler gaining a few burns here and there but not much and I could tell Tyler was alarmed. Soon a huge explosion went off and Lava exploded everywhere. Some started flying our direction and I was ready to take the heat but nothing happened but Tyler used Protect. To shield us from the lava.

“Winners! Team Drake and they are the fourth team today to Rank up to the Blue league!” Tyler got rid of the shield and the lava cooled off so Jason made his way over to us.

“What was that he could’ve got massively injured!” I yelled at Jason.

“If he stuck to the plan you wouldn’t have to go in and save his ass” Jason stated bluntly.

“Sorry I can’t remember a combo between the pokemon who hates me the most in 24 hours” Tyler stormed off before anything else could be said. I didn’t even get to thank him for protecting us.

~Timeskip 6PM~

“Arthur are you excited I get to do a performance tonight!” Jason was jumping up and down while getting ready for the pokemon contest opening ceremony. He decided to wear a white button up, a red tie, red blazer, along with red pants.

“ Yeah I’m ready to see you in action” I responded as I started to daydream about all the pokemon performing tonight.

“Hey!” I snap out of my daze.

“What?” I say as we start grabbing our things to leave.

“I know you were thinking about other pokemon, at least let me have you alone tonight” he says with a hint of lust in his voice. So if you don’t know we’re not actually dating, more like friends with benefits. Though he still has some resentment for Tyler for some reason. I’m ready to let bygones be bygones. I’ve learned some of the things I did two years ago weren’t the best, but I still need to fix the problems I ran from. That’s something I don’t look forward to dealing with and it seems everyone still hates me. It didn’t take long to get to the more common contest arena known as the floral arena. I saw Blaze and Tyler together and cleaned up pretty nicely. They looked like twins; they both dressed up as magicians and Tyler had a blue color scheme while Blaze had an Orange color scheme. Without hesitation Blaze dragged Tyler over to where Jason and I were.

“ Hey Arthur, I guess you’re here to see me win my first ribbon” I could see the cocky smirk form on his face. I looked down at Tyler and could tell he was trying to not make eye contact with me.

“Yeah, right” I say while lightly punching his arm.

“Who would win then?” Tyler asked very quietly though we all heard. I froze because I want to be on this guys nice list but I don’t want to upset Jason either.

“I don’t know, we will see tonight you guys” I walk off quickly finding my way inside the stadium. I don’t want to think too much tonight, all I want is a calm relaxing night full of performances. 

“Hey, Arthur over here!” I looked to my left and frowned instantly and frowned at what I saw. There was a flowery green dinosaur all dressed up.

“Hi Flora” I say a little shaky. Tonight is going to be a long night.

  
  


**Action: That’s all she wrote.**

**Snap: But you’re a guy.**

**Action: you need to get off my case.**

**Zack: Oooh are we playing Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!**

**Leaf: Objection!**

**Action: All of you need to stop.**

**Tyler: But it's a good game.**

**Action: Speaking of good games the DLC for Sword and shield is coming out real soon and I can finally bring Arthur the Garchomp to my game.**

**Arthur: Awesome!**

**Action: If you didn’t know I actually recorded my runthrough of shield and plan to record the DLC my channel is NightlyNoivern if you’re interested.**

**Jason: Nice advertisement.**

**Action: Anyway don’t forget to fav,follow and review and we’ll see you in the next chapter.**

  
  



	5. Opening Ceremony Pt2

8/5/2020 Created

**Action: Hey guys and I’m back, I’m so sorry for the long wait just lost track of time.**

**Tyler: Let’s talk about how you should try and make a schedule and not lose papers and info on your stories.**

**Action: I know I’m sorry. There is not much to say so Skye disclaimer.**

**Skye: Action does not own pokemon or any music linked in the story if there is any.**

  
  


~Tyler’s~

Sitting in the waiting room is tough but when you’re sitting here with 160 other students it gets a little uncomfortable. This is the biggest contest they have besides the grand festival, every other contest has a max of 64 performers. I may be speaking calmly now but in reality I’m pacing back and forth while talking to Blaze.

“What if they don’t like my outfit? What if they don’t like the title I gave myself? What if -” I was cut off by Blaze, he stopped me using the ninja blade he had hidden under his magician costume.

“Don’t worry too much about it, we practiced this a lot and ruined a lot of the magician outfits in the process” if you can’t tell by what he is saying we plan to do costume changes during our performances. 

“Okay, I’m ready” Blaze just snickers.

“Okay, my sexy demon friend” he laughs while he walks off.

“Welcome everyone and sorry for the long wait, I am your host Marian from sinnoh!” I looked at the waiting room tv screen and onstage was the announcer she looked to be Rapidash. “Tonight is the opening ceremony for all these performers and with so many we have three different stages to judge three performances at once and our judges will be the teachers at this college. Without further ado welcome your first three contestants” Mairan walks off stage and I notice Flora is on the green stage. Her outfit isn’t the fancy type you would see, she’s wearing a green hat with a yellow star on it, a yellow crop top, black suspenders with a green short shorts, and a yellow scrunchie on her wrist. ( I just described one of serena’s outfits from pokemon XY, the ending was dori dori). 

“Hi everyone, I’m the Floral princess of melody!” She starts off with a petal blizzard which encases here in rose petals. The blizzard lifted her up in the air and it was as if she was riding the roses. She then shot a solar beam but it looked really weak but when it came in contact with the rose petals it sounded like wind chimes playing a tune that could lul me to sleep. Flora jumped out of the blizzard and landed with a flip, instantly using earthquake to disperse the blizzard and petals started falling around her in the shape of a heart. I didn’t even watch the other two that were performing on the red and blue stage. 

“ I’m up next Tyler, be sure to watch” Blaze walked off and I saw Ashley walk in. She was wearing a blue skirt and white sleeveless shirt with a blue cross all along it. ( Just described one of Lucy Heartfila’s outfits from faitytail). 

“Tyler, glad to see you, it gets a bit uncomfortable with all these pokemon in here” I nodded in agreement. 

“You nervous Ashley?” She gave me a confident smirk while waving me off with one of her ribbons.

“As if do you know how many times I perform” I think back to all of the concerts she’s told she has done. We continued talking, but something weird happened. It's as if her eyes went dull with no life inside them. It was only like that for a second then they were back to normal. I’ll ask her about that later.

“Look, Blaze is on” I point to the tv. He starts off with a few illusions, double team and reappearing in a different place just to catch the audience's attention. Now he uses wild charge to make a giant circle of electric energy and the circle lets out cool sparts and sparkles. When the electricity disappears he’s not on the stage anymore.

“Where is he?” I heard someone ask. 

“I’m up here” he was hanging upside down from a support beam in his new outfit. It was an all black shirt and pants. He has bandages all around his ankles till right below his calves, he has ninja sandals and a brown holder for his sword that is on his back. ( Just described Shisui Uchiha from Naruto). 

“I am Blaze and please call me ninja of teleportation” in the blink of an eye he is back on the stage and uses acrobatics and double team to put on a flashy show. He soon surrounds all of his clones in a wild charge and another one of him comes crashing down into the ground using X-Scissor. In a puff of smoke and sparkles all the clones disappear and Blaze is standing there in the field alone. 

“I thought noiverns were special attackers, why is his move set full of physical attacks?” I turned to Ashley and she shrugged. 

“Because of a freak accident” I jumped and looked around to see if anyone said something but nobody did. “It’s me Blaze I should have told you but my ability is telepathy” I look back to the tv and Blaze is still there getting his score.

“Okay, but then what happened?” I heard him mentally sigh.

“My dad was conducting an experiment with me when I was young and figured a way to rearrange my stats and changed my ability” I then thought how is it an accident? “ I heard that, but it was an accident because he was never able to recreate the data that was used on me plus I have a shortened life span thanks to that” I had another question but I couldn’t feel his presence in my head anymore. While he was talking he sounded upset too.

“Hey guys we’re back!” I turn around and Blaze and Flora are behind Ashley and me.

“Oh, hey you two. I would turn around, but the prince of lava is almost done with his performance” Ashley said, mesmerized by the performance. ( I’m not describing what he looks like basically if you’ve seen fairy tail he dressed like Natsu).

“Anyway of course I qualified for the battle stage” we looked at Flora as she had a sparkle in her eye.

“Sure, sweetie if the judges like flowers and the power of aroma” Blaze said with a snarky tone.

“Of course they like ninja who like sneaky tactics” Flora then got in Blaze’s face.

“Remember these ninja weapons are real” Blaze pulled out a kunai.

“Woah, calm down you two” Snap walked into the room followed by Volcan. 

“Calm down you two we’re only half way through the performances” Snap takes Flora out of the room and I stay here to calm down Blaze.

“Blaze I told you before do not provoke Flora, she will not back down” Volcan said while looking at the tv screen.

“Yeah, I know just a bit worked up after the performance” Blaze said while cleaning his sword.

‘Worked up I’ll say talk about invading privacy’ I said in my head while rolling my eyes.

‘I heard that’ I looked at Blaze while punched my arm. 

“Look at Ashley go, a popular pop idol now performing with elegance! For a perfect finisher she creates a crown out her own ribbon!” We looked at the screen and listened to Marian’s commentary. Looking at what she was wearing it matched so well being a shiny. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue cross in the center and a blue skirt, along with a blue ribbon on her head. ( Basically one of Lucy outfits from Fairy tail). I bet Glitz loves the outfit.

“Tyler you’re on standby, please come with me” I looked in the direction of which the voice came from and it was one of the contest assistants.

“By guys wish me luck” I jumped up to walk into the hallway. I made my way through a narrow hallway and the assistant told me to wait till I heard them call my name.

“Next up on the red stage is Tyler Loft!” I went running on the stage, I could hear the crowd cheering. 

“ Well I hope you're ready for another magic show!” I kicked it off with a giant cyclone and split it into three using psychic. Then I fuse all of them with dragon pulse, making the cyclones give off a purple hue. Flying up to the sky I blast all of them with boomburst. 

“Woah, it looks like blue crystals all falling from the sky and it’s beautiful” I hear Marion say.

“That’s not the half of it” I stood in the center of the field and focused a lot of my energy and three different circles appeared around me on the floor. One was green, another was white and the last was black.

“ wow it’s as if he’s controlling elements!” The circles spin until the Black one is beneath me and it rises, changing my appearance to my new devil form. I grew black horns, my fur became silver, my wings became dark as night along with them having silver plating on top of them. My arms seperate from my wings and black and also have silver plating. I grew a tail with a spade at the end. My eyes became a light blue and I got a new necklace which is a star within a circle. Giratina would be proud that I changed his power into my own. With the transformation I also get a new moveset. “ It seems our magician turned into a devil!” ( A/N: Okay so the incubus look is what his new devil form looks like and he shredded the Magician costume let me make that clear)

“I prefer the term sexy incubus” I create a vortex below me using dark pulse and then use giga impact going straight into the vortex and disappearing.

“Where did he go!”

“Over here!” I come flying out of another dark vortex from the ground. “Now time for the finisher!” My claws are now coated in poison and I fuse poison jab with dragon claw, while coming crashing down into my own portal. Which causes a massive explosion of sparkles and crystals. “Finished!” I look around and everyone is in awe.

“That was Tyler Loft everyone, his title will be, uh?” 

“Please call me the element specialist” I left the stadium heading to the waiting area. Believe it or not I’ve been practicing a lot with my different forms and made it so I can stay in the forms even after battle.

“Tyler! That was amazing!” When I walked into the common area all my friends were there. James came up and gave me a hug.

“That was awesome you perform with so much power” I blushed at james’s compliment.

“If you didn’t know I was the one who helped him” I looked to Blaze and laughed a bit.

“No one looked better than Ashley” we looked at Glitz as she put her arm around Ashley but she looked uneasy.

“Thanks babe”Ashley said.

“Thanks for waiting, the results are in and the top 16 contestants who will go on to the second stage” she revealed the top 16 on the screen, I was 6th.

“Look at that Tyler I was second” Blaze boasted while puffing his chest.

“What do you know I got 3rd” I jumped at the sound of Jason’s voice.

“Oh hey there,” I said, a bit uneasy.

“Don’t worry I’m leaving” he said swiftly while leaving.

“Look at that I got 1st!” Flora said with a sparkle.

“Lucky you I got 13th” Ashley said with a cheery smile. This girl seems to be sad one moment and then happy the next, somethings not right.

“Now let’s give these cards a shuffle and see the first round match ups!” with a quick flip of the cards the match ups are revealed. “First match is between Jason the lava prince and Tyler the element specialist! Who would think the two would get a rematch so soon, but this time a contest battle!” The crowd cheered. This isn’t good. I embarrassed myself in our last fight. “ Fifth match is between Ashley the Ribbon Royal and Jones the Soundwave maniac!” 

“Ashley, are you ready, we can win” I grabbed Ashley and pulled her close.

“Yeah you better make it to the finals” we both laughed remembering Holy Road.

“The final and eight match between Flora the Floral princess of melody and Blaze the Ninja of teleportation!” (A/N: During second stage they don’t need to be dressed up, Like Tyler looking like an Incubus is a transformation but Flora, Ashley, Jason or Blaze they have costumes so they just take it off if they want)

“Good luck you guys but I got to run!” I ran to the battle field and Jason was already there waiting for me. “You ready Jason, I won’t lose this time” I smirk as my three circles surround me.

“I don’t know I don’t plan on losing” he encased himself in a white case, I guess he’s mega evolving. I choose to go with the white circle and it rises revealing my new mega form, I ditch the incubus look and go back to my normal color scheme. My arms again separate from my wings and I get a set of smaller lower wings. My necklace changes and my mega stone is now the pendant.

“Wow, he has more forms, but anyway, battle begin!” Jason instantly sent three lava spikes my way and I used protect and blocked all three shots. I use Psychic and send them back to Jason. “ Woah, Tyler sent Jason’s attack right at him and Jason is now losing points” Jason growls and dodges the reflected attack.

“You caught me off guard with that Tyler but you won’t again, I’ll just send all my attacks your way!” He used Earth power, Flamethrower, Hyper beam and four lava whips to restrain me.

“I guess you’ve learned nothing” all I do is use psychic.

“It looks like Tyler is in trouble! And he’s losing a lot of points!” Before anything can hit, they all freeze in place. “Oh my look at this he stopped all of Jason’s attacks!” I smirk as I create a cyclone and toss all his attacks into it which creates a Blazing inferno.

“I hope everyone likes barbecue” I say with a smile. I seperate the cyclone into many small ones and surround Jason.

“Match over Jason’s points are at zero! Meaning the winner of the first match is Tyler!” I could hear the crowd cheering for me as I left the field and went back to the waiting area which is less crowded than earlier. There were only eight other pokemon in the room and including them were Blaze and Flora.

“Nice job with the first round win Tyler but with tricks like that you can’t beat me” Blaze said a bit cocky but I didn’t care, I just accept the fact he actually gave a compliment.

“Oh my, did Blaze give you a compliment?!” I heard Flora squeal. “You must be special Tyler” I blushed as Flora gushed and I could also see Blaze blushed. “Tyler I do have one question” I looked to FLora and she had a serious look on her face.

“Yeah, what is it?” I asked with a panicked look on my face.

“How did you train your psychic abilities so much in a short time?” I didn’t know how to respond, Blaze said to keep our training a secret. I looked to Blaze and his eyes were closed, but I could see a hue of pink on his face.

“Um, relaxing the body and mind and always having a clear head helps along with the fact uh, I train with . . . Volcan a lot” I said, a bit panicd.

“You train with Volcan? I normally train with him” I started to sweat.

“I mean I train a lot with Gladion anyway shouldn’t we pay attention to the other matches” I quickly walked to the monitor in the waiting room.

“If you’ve missed it we just finished the sixth match between Jones and Ashley, with Ashley being the winner now for the seventh match of the night.

  
  
  


~Gladion’s~

I’ve never had the chance to go to a contest growing up considering I lived in both Po town and a man made island. I was in awe with all the performances, especially the ones from all of our friends. I’ve been here with Snap, Zack, Volcan, Glitz, James, and Duke. Skye and Leaf went off somewhere I’m not surprised if they went back to either of their rooms. During the performances Zack and Snap sometimes have an argument, Glitz has been sulking about Ashley and she won’t tell why, and James seems uninterested with this whole thing, even when Tyler was performing. Volcan, Duke, and I are the only ones interested in tonight's performormance.

“Okay everyone now for the final match of the first round between Flora and Blaze” as Marion said their names they appeared on the battlefield and they kept their costumes on and can I say I love Blaze’s costume reminds me of my favorite anime.

“Come on Flora you can do it!” I heard Volcan say while I was cheering for Blaze. “Battle begin!” Blaze started charging at Flora with a wild charge and Flora in response used Earthquake to create a barrier between her and Blaze. It didn’t stop him though he came crashing through the wall, instantly he froze.

“You fell for it, even though they can sound wonderful the music that I create can also be deadly and freeze my opponent” Blaze was stuck.

“Look at that the ninja is losing so many points, can he come back from this!” Marion said with a cheer.

“I sure can!” we looked to where the voice came from and it was Blaze and he was on the other side of the field. We looked to where the frozen blaze is and instead we saw a log.

“Woah what a neat trick he had up his sleeve he is now closing the gap between him and Flora!” Blaze disappeared again and Flora looks like she’s getting hit but no one is around her. “Blaze is putting on the pressure and not letting an inch, Flora can’t even set up her melodys” I never knew Blaze was this fast or strong.

“The match ids over Flora has fainted” Blaze stated while walking off stage and he had Flora in his arms. 

Instantly Snap stopped arguing with Zack and said: “ Sorry guys, but I got to go” He left heading for the exit, but not before sending a wink my way.

“I think I’ll head in too, it’s pretty late I hope Tyler will understand” Following Snap was James along with Zack, and Duke. Glitz stayed and from the corner of my eye I could see Arthur walking my way.

“Is this seat taken?” I nodded my head no. “ Enjoying the performances tonight?” I grumbled at his question. “ I saw you earlier with everyone and you were glued to the performances and even wagging your tail” I blushed as to what he said was true. “I’m not here to embarrass you, I just want to be your friend again” I thought for a moment as to what he said.

“Has Tyler accepted you as a friend yet?” He gave me a defeated look.

“No” I laughed a bit.

“I’ll give you some advice if he actually agrees to head out into town with you one day take to somewhere where there is street performers or some unknown restaurants and don’t forget he loves necklaces” Arthur as to what I can see took what I said to heart and I didn’t even notice that I missed all the second round matches and the first semifinal match. I puffed out my cheeks a little upset.

“Sorry guess I distracted you” Arthur said while redirecting his attention to the field.

“Well here it is folks your winner of the second semifinal match between Ashley and Blaze, is Blaze and he’s going up against Tyler in the final match!” I can’t wait to see who will do better.

“Saying this now Blaze has the advantage, he’s a shiny noivern compared to Tyler naturally Tyler will have to work harder to get rid of Blaze’s points” I was shocked at Arthur’s knowledge of contests. I guess he saw my shocked expression. “ I saw Blaze at a couple of contests before and how he’s able to demolish any Noivern he comes across, but I’m rooting for Tyler” as he said that Tyler walked out on stage in his normal form and Blaze showed up without his costume, but he had a necklace on and the pendant wat a triangle in the center of a circle like delta.

“Let’s get the finals started now, begin!” instantly Blaze’s necklace let out a green light encasing him, when he emerged he was floral like Tyler’s delta form but pink where the green is.

“ Fun then I’ll do the same thing” the three circles appeared around Tyler and this time the green one rose up, he looked exactly the same as Blaze but he had green all around him and this time he had a green flower crown around his head.

“Petal Blizzard!” Blaze yelled.

“Petal Dance!” Tyler yelled.

(A/N: The difference between the two I believe is one is for physical attackers and the other is for special attackers also petal dance has more base power but confuses the user after 2 -3 turns).

“ The clash of petals is amazing and beautiful but it seems to the judges that Tyler is losing more points” Marion said in awe. Even with Tyler overpowering Blaze he’s losing more points.

“Time to put on a show” Blaze’s claws glow purple and start and appear behind Tyler in a blink of an eye. The petals were perfectly cut, but Tyler wasn’t injured. It was Blaze and he had a visible mark of being hit and it wasn’t a cut.

“I’m not slow like the others. I can keep up with your movements” Tyler said with a cheeky smile. Blaze tried going in for close combat using Dragon Claw, but Tyler kept using reflect, blocking his attacks. “Tired yet because that was a lot of wasted energy?” 

Is it just me or does Tyler act differently when he uses his different forms like now he’s acting a bit more cocky than normal.

“Just getting warmed up my friend” Blazed said visibly tired.

“Then get a taste of my hidden power” I didn’t notice but there were 18 different orbs of pure power surrounding them. “There is one for each element, not tell me how it feels-” Tyler was about to unleash the attack.

“Match set and winner is Tyler the element specialist, with a brilliant showing of elemental power and elegance of blocks the judges deducted a lot of points from Blaze!” Blaze and Tyler looked at the screen shocked.

“I honestly forgot this was a contest match at some point” Blaze admitted.

“Tyler, here is your ribbon. The pendant is actually a synergy crystal as a token of you winning the first contest of the year, you need to win four more times to join the yearly Lunar festival!” Marion screamed. “ Now good night all and enjoy your weekend!” Marion quickly made her way off stage.

(A/N: Lunar festival is a yearly festival held by the School a month before the Chroma League qualifiers, which I’ll explain how that works later and the Lunar festival is full of food stands, dancing, fun zones, and the sight of the Grand festival).

“I best be going and it was great talking to you again Gladion” Arthur quickly said as he ran off. I started making my way to the exit waiting for my friends and I realized Glitz is nowhere to be found. She probably left already.

“Wasn’t tonight awesome, believe it or not I actually helped Tyler with some of his moves, but it was mostly Blaze” Volcan came up to me and started waiting with me.

“Really, damn” I said, trying to keep the conversation going.

“Most of the credit should go to Blaze though, all the tests he did on Tyler and I have to say the Tech that Blaze has is really advanced. He was the one that figured out Tyler had the abilities to control all the elements” I just kept listening in on what Volcan had to say. Blaze conducted tests on Tyler. I hope they were safe, but I guess Tyler is okay with it so I won’t think too much about it.

**Action: Okay, that was longer than most I have written. Sorry again guys for being gone so long.**

**Volcan: Don’t think too much about it we don’t mind.**

**Arthur : Yeah, and it was mostly a Blaze and Tyler chapter this time anyway.**

**Action: Now that we are done with the beginning of the school year phase let’s dive into the fun stuff that I have planned.**

**Leaf: as long as it doesn’t include me or Skye I’m fine.**

**Action: You’ll be fine for now.**

**Jason: Any way don't forget to fav, follow and leave a review or comment and we’ll see you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Things put to Light

8/8/2020 Created

**Action: Another chapter because I was really inspired and love the direction where this is going.**

**James: Should we?**

**Action: You should know the answer to that.**

**Jason: I don’t understand why you bother anymore.**

**Action: Me too, Anyway Flora disclaimer.**

**Flora: Action does not own pokemon or the song Run the night by Gigi Rowe, now enjoy.**

~Tyler’s~

I wasn’t in the greatest mood today. It’s been about two weeks since the opening ceremony and classes have been more laid back and more open ended about training. Also, the amount of league matches for individuals and teams a day are a lot and they haven’t even had their first rank up tournament yet. The first one is in two days. I made my way to my room getting out of my uniform, yeah the school had a uniform. Guys have to wear white button up shirt and Black pants of your choice along with a tie of any corresponding color. I chose to wear a purple bow tie, matching my scales. I look at my calendar and it’s only the beginning of september. Skye’s birthday is soon and I look to my desk and see the small wrapped box I had for her. I shook my head and continued to change into my blue shorts and blue sleeveless shirt and tied my blue bandana around my neck and weaved my mega stone through it. I looked at my fur and admired how it reminded me of the ocean. I call this my ‘sunrise Ocean look’ cheesy, I know.

“Orb, what time is it?” I asked as I put my delta stone on as my earring.

“It is 1:32PM” I nodded and made my way to Blaze’s room. I could hear talking from inside so I knocked on the door.

“Come in, it’s unlocked” I opened the door and saw Blaze, Leaf, Volcan, and Gladion.

“Woah I was not expecting to see all of you here” They all laughed.

“What you wanted alone time with Blaze?” Leaf teased me. I looked to Blaze and there was a visible blush on his face. As much as I like spending time with Blaze I don’t want to admit it.

“I don’t mind you guys being here” I said as if I didn’t care.

“Tyler, I’m glad you came. I just finished doing tests on these guys and was going to look for you” Blaze said gesturing towards his tech he has in his room. So he has a major computer that can analyze blood and come up with a ton of different readings and potential for someone's power. Along with him having a cabinet full of blood samples from pokemon that allow him to do tests.

“Did you find anything new?” I was sort of excited.

“I can learn how to phase in and out of reality like a phantom” Leaf piped up.

“I could learn how to control flames as if it were flowing like water” Volcan said, I was sort of amazed.

“I didn’t let him test me, you know how I feel about that kind of thing” Gladion said while rubbing his arm. Yeah, being a lab rat for the first half of his life would leave him scared and afraid.

“I also found out something new but I need a bit more time to perfect it” Blaze said while pulling out a vial of blood that said Ashley and a yellow rock. 

“ I was telling the guys earlier that I could possibly make pokemon fusion a thing, if I were to be able to fuse another pokemons’ blood with this synergy crystal. You could possibly fuse with the stone and become a fusion and just like mega evolution it would end after battle” I thought to myself that it was so cool. I couldn’t express it though I was a bit upset.

“After that world changing information, I best leave before Snap gets back to the dorm and drag me out to train” Volcan said while heading out the door. I noticed Gladion blushed just a bit.

“I best be going too, I said I would help Zack with his new Synergy device” Gladion made it to the door but not before leaf said.

“Or maybe head out with Snap and maybe go sightseeing” Leaf let out a chuckle as he made his way out too.

“ Okay, now that they are gone can we start the testing?” Blaze gave me a surprised look.

“Sure, take off your shirt and lay face first on the bed” I did as he said and I even grabbed one of his pillows while he was working the machine. “ Okay going to start injecting” I felt the needle break past my scales on my lower back and go inside me. It didn’t hurt but just felt weird. “Now, extracting” I could feel a bit of me being drained out of my body. “Okay we’re done but I have a question? Are you okay because I’m getting high levels of stress, and I also see that you’ve been upset” I jumped and luckily the needle was out of me, but he can see all that with a simple blood extraction.

“ No, I’m not okay. This whole week I felt like shit” I admitted. Blazed started administering a body cream over my lower back, it’s supposed to help the scale and skin heal.

“What’s the problem?” Blaze asked as he got the blood in a vial and marked it ‘Tyler 4’.

“No one knows yet, but last week James and I had a conversation and he wanted to take a break. I was fine with that, but three days later he said it would be best if we see other people” I looked to Blaze and he had a blank unreadable face. “He agreed to be my friend but then I thought back to when I met him. I never really talked to him till another few months after we met and even then it was hard to talk to him” I held onto the pillow harder. I had tears in my eyes.

“Tyler it’s alright it’ll be fine” he said while giving me a hug.

“We left the elemental region together, there were two other guys and I picked James, I could’ve picked Michael or Chris” at this point I let it all out, I couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Tyler, you still have those two choices along with some more” I slowly stopped crying.

“I do who else?” I asked.

“I know Arthur is trying to be your friend again and believe it or not Duke has been looking at you from afar-” I smiled.

“Thanks, but I don’t want to jump into anything too quickly. I don’t need a man right now” I grabbed my shirt and put it back on and went to the door.

“Also that shirt flatters you too well for a cute guy, you sure do have some muscle” I blush at Blaze’s comment while leaving his room. I looked through the hall and I saw Skye knocking on my door.

“Oh, there you are. You’re coming with me we’re watching some league matches today” I didn’t have a choice as I was being dragged away by a surprisingly strong Luxray.

~Blaze’s~

I can’t believe I almost admitted that I like him, Blaze get a grip he is only your friend and you can’t be nothing more. It’ll be easier for everyone that way. I mix some of the blood I got from Tyler’s recent extraction into a clear liquid which is known as a distiller I personally made myself and as I expected once it mixed, at the bottom of the vile was yellowstone. That’s not good and it’s bigger than the others, I may have to tell him about my findings. I put everything and grab the crystal and put it in the jar of synergy stones I have. Out of everyone only two test positive with their blood Tyler and Ashley. 

~Arthur’s~

“Orb, show me this weekend's events” I asked while laying in bed.

“This weekend is the first rank up tournament for the Blue League and the school is celebrating by having a school/town fare with food, dancing, singing” I sat up and turned off my orb and it turned back to my necklace which looks like a small flame. I decided to get dressed and hoped Tyler would like to spend the day with me. I’ve been asking everyone to put in a good word for me including my rival Blaze. I decided to wear Black shorts, Black shirt with a red ‘X’ and Black jacket that is cut off right above my abs. (A/N: Sort of like Dan Kuso in the original 2006 showing of Bakugan battle Brawlers). I snuck out of the dorm, which I share with Jason and started looking for Tyler. Gladion told me he tends to be by the beach early in the morning. I looked at my watch and it was 7 AM, he’s probably still there. I made my way to the beach and I could hear the faint sound of music and I could see someone dancing.

(A/N: SO if this isn’t wattpad pad then look up Run the night just dance and start playing it).[Run the night just dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8_P7S7aTzA)

I started gettin closer and it was Tyler but he had a new look, he was wearing a red crop top but it was cut real short and it covered only his chest. He also had on some burgundy booty shorts along with some fancy cloak that would flap around him.

“When you sayyyyy, you wanna know, wanna know, wanna know, if it’s true, Now you know, Now you know, I’m gonna be with you. So let it go, let it go cause it feels so right, running the night!” Tyler was singing and it was a beautiful and a wonderful sight. He then instantly stopped noticing I was standing there watching.

“Arthur, I didn’t know you were there, how long have you been there?” He asked while grabbing the bag next to his speaker which was playing the music.

“Not long, but wow. Gladion told me you like to be on the beach in the mornings, but I didn’t know you do this” I said with a teasing tone. He turned his back to cover up while he changed into his normal clothes.

”Well most don’t know what I do. I just tell them I go to the beach, plus they aren’t up this early” He points to the sun, which is still rising over the horizon. He took off his cloak and he was wearing his Ocean look, I think he calls it.

“I was coming by to ask if you wanted to, uh, to go into town with me and have some fun” I mentally beat myself up, that was awkward for me.

“Sure, but only since I was heading there anyway” Tyler said while putting his stuff in his bag and we started walking side by side into Tellur Town. If you didn’t know it is a one of the areas we use for battles but no one was fighting which I’m not surprised, most if not all matches this weekend should be held in the Ferrum stadium. Though as we were walking I could see Tyler admiring the farm town. We passed by Diggersby land and Old Ferrum Town and made our way to Neos city. To our surpriseThere was a street match going and Leaf was fighting.

“Orb, Match information” I asked and it showed me a screen.

“This is an individual League match to qualify for the individual rank up matches that are tomorrow. Leaf has one win and his opponent Will has no wins this match” I just scrolled through information while Tyler was watching. I looked through the team and we as a team are already in the blue and individually are too. Tyler has one ribbon and so does Jason. Leaf’s team also qualified for today's rank up matches, though individually it looks like Glitz was nowhere near qualifying for the blue league.

“Winner Leaf!” The pokemon watching cheered. I looked around and spotted a cafe that I wanted to go to a while back.

“Tyler, have you had breakfast yet?” I asked.

“Yeah I ate-” his stomach growled. “I only ate a poffin,” he said quietly.

“Then let me treat you to a cafe” I took his hand and we walked inside. We were instantly greeted by a female dragonite.

“Hi I’m Nora and I’ll be your hostess, Welcome to cafe Creme Brulee. I’ll seat you two love birds” she said with a wink. Tyler instantly took away his hand and I could see his blush.

“Sorry, b-but it’s n-not like that,” Tyler said with a stutter.

“Tyler, I’m hurt” I acted as if I was hurt, but it sort of did. “But he’s right” Nora smiled as we corrected her and led us to our table.

“Anything to drink?” She asked, pulling out her pad and pen.

“I’ll have the boosted dragon flame” Tyler said and Nora wrote it down.

“I’ll have Magmortars’ fire” She wrote it down and left quickly. Tyler just looked out the window aimlessly as if he was lost in thought.

“What made you want to hang out with me again?” He never took his eyes off the window.

“Well you are my teammate” I couldn’t find anything to say.

“I see” his voice was so plain and bored. I couldn’t look at him, I was too busy looking for something to eat, but I could tell he was upset.

“”That’s not it, I mean I want to patch things up since I left Evergreen” I said a bit panicked as I dropped my menu. I could see a small smile appear on his face.

“How about we forget everything that happened then, I want to start with a clean slate” he looked at me with a full smile.

“Here you two go” She dropped our drinks in front of us. “Anything to eat?” She pulled out here pen and paper.

“Could I have an apple risotto?” She wrote it down and looked at Tyler. ( A/N: I’m addicted to Food Wars. I love Megami and Alice).

“I’ll just take some eevee muffins and please make all of the evolutions” Nora wrote it down and left. I then looked at our drinks. Tyler’s had three layers: the bottom was blue, the middle was purple, and the top was red with a fog-like substance coming out of it. Knowing him it’s a ton of sugar. Mine was red and had a lot of carbonation and I could feel it was hot oolong with these lemon slices in the drink. We both took a sip and it had the sting of hot sauce, and was hot as tea, but had a sweet aftertaste.

“Believe it or not my sugar consumption calmed down and this drink tastes like I just consumed a dragon pulse, a bit bitter” I laugh at Tyler’s analogy. “ Though the farther in the drink you go the sweeter it gets and right now I don’t taste anything” he poured me some in a small cup and he was right, it was bitter. We continued talking about random things, but whenever we would talk about personal things like friends and relationships he avoided answering.

“If you didn’t know I’m not dating Jason anymore, we decided to be friends at the end of last year” he smiled while shaking his head.

“Just a simple-” he was interrupted by Nora putting plates in front of us.

“Here you go. Call me when you want the check” she left as quickly as she came. I looked at Tylers plate and it was muffins accustomed to the eeveelutions and eevee. My food was a basic risotto mixed with small cubed apples and a side of bacon.

“You want to try one?” I smirked at his question.

“Only if-” I was cut off.

“Only if there is a Chai one, I remember your favorites” Tyler said as he grabbed the one topped with a Leafeon. He held it over his hand as if he was offering a bite.

“Tyler, you don’t have to-” He cut me off forcefully.

“Just bite it!” This is a new thing from him. I did as he said and gave him a pleased sound.

“I knew you would like it, I actually came here last week . . . with James” He slowed down when he said ‘James’.

“Did something happen?” He snapped out of his daze.

“Oh, we had a mutual breakup” he said while eating his eevee muffin. Woah, they seemed like the happy power couple. I guess it caught up to James that he doesn’t like being tied down.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, you didn’t have to come out with me if you were still uncomfortable about the breakup still” I continued eating and so did he.

“Don’t worry I’m fine” He says that and goes up to get the check from Nora and pays instantly. “Ready to go?” I got up and followed Tyler out and outside in the middle of the match was James with Volcan, but something wasn’t right. Instead of blue eyes they were completely red and he was giving off crimson sparks of aura. 

“Look at that James can’t control his new power” Someone from the sidelines said. It didn’t look like it was a new power, more like he was rapidly trying to get rid of it by tiring himself out. Volcan didn’t have much of a problem blocking and dodging his attacks.

“I’m done Playing now take this” Volcan sent a Thunder punch resulting in a K.O.

“Winner Volcan!” After the match it looked like his eyes were back to normal, then I heard a whisper from behind me.

“Test one was successful but subject failed to win, but we got what we need now on to subject two” I turned around, but no one was there. Weird, I don’t like this feeling.

“You okay Blaze you went a bit savage there?” Volcan asked while helping him up.

“Yeah, but it was as if I didn’t have control and I was completely mindless” Blaze said while walking over to a bench.

“Arthur can we get out of here?” Tyler asked. We traveled more through the city and the same thing was happening to more pokemon within their matches. We also saw it happen to Duke and Glitz as well. “Arthur I think I'll go back to the dorms and stay there for a bit, I’ll spend the day with you another time” Tyler turned around and embraced me in a hug. His head nuzzled into my chest and wrapped my arms around him, resetting my chin on his head. He broke the embrace after a minute or so and ran off. Yes, I’m getting on Tyler’s good side. I smiled as I opened my Orb menu and saw the latest announcement of synergy ‘release’. Students start rampaging during battle and after the battle is over they have been shown to have reduced amounts of synergy in their system. That’s not good. If you didn’t know we all have synergy and it helps us live, but if yours is lower than normal your body begins to srival and feel really weak. You would have to draw the power out of a synergy crystal and inject it into your blood, luckily we have a lot but still. So far only sixteen known cases of this happening. They are also taking the affected students into question.

  
  


~Skye’s~

All I remember is watching today’s team matches and being happy all of our friends won. I clearly remember leaving to go get ice cream, but I remember nothing after that.

“You’re finally awake” I couldn’t see where the voice was coming from there was only one spotlight and it was on me, but the figure walked up to me and that's when I realized I was strapped to a chair. I took my time to look at who it was but all I could see was black hooded figure, I did see black from which seemed to be coming from their chest.

“Don’t worry we’re just going to hypnotize you. Now repeat after me” they started waving a synergy crystal in front of my face. “Synergy burst equals power, power means overload, overload equals burnout” they said in a slow and calm voice.

“Synergy burst equals power, power means overload, overload equals burnout” I repeated without a second thought and we kept going until my mind went numb.

“Now sleep in three, two, one” they snapped the fingers and everything went black.

  
  


**Action: I hoped you enjoyed everything.**

**Skye: What the hell was that.**

**Action: Don’t worry about it.**

**Duke: I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.**

**Arthur: I completely agree, duke.**

**Blaze: You’re all slap happy because you reconnect with Tyler again.**

**Arthur: Shut up.**

**Glitz: Stop it you two.**

**Tyler: Anyway don’t forget to fav, follow, and review. We love comments from the readers and so does Action.**


	7. Visualization

**Action: Okay, ready for another chapter.**

**Gladion: Not me there seems to be some weird infection going around.**

**Action: Don’t worry you’re safe for now.**

**Skye: Highly doubt it.**

**Action: Okay, the both of you. Duke, disclaimer please.**

**Duke: Action does not own pokemon or pokken.**

  
  


~Tyler’s~

It’s not good, it's only been a week since the initial outbreak of this weird virus. Doctors were able to figure out that they were injected with basic synergy crystals, but something had to trigger their rampage. They were saying because of their synergy overflow they needed to release it in battle. It doesn’t help though after they rampage they need more synergy and will mindlessly fight another student into submission, then bite them infecting another student and forcing a rampage and right now James and Skye are in the hospital being restrained because of their hunger for synergy. About 100 students of 480 are infected and they had to temporarily shut down school and all events. We’ve all been advised to stay in our dorms to stop the spread and they do daily check ins and what scary is you can rampage at any point. Some believe there is a trigger phrase of the sorts.

Blaze has been doing tests on synergy crystals to see if he can help and so has Zack but he’s been doing blood tests on samples that Blaze gave him. I’ve just been bored in my room doing art and writing. I still have Skye’s gift lying on my desk. I hope she feels better soon.

I was instantly interrupted by my Orb screen appearing in front of me “Tyler, it’s me Zack. I think I found something” Zack was very excited.

“If it’s the latest expansion of cardfight Vanguard, I’m not in the mood right now” I said going back to drawing.

“Tyler, I’m talking about the blood test, I think I may know what causes a rampage” I then started paying attention.

“Awesome what is it-” I then stopped, I heard a sharp and loud ring. “ Did you hear that?” Zack gave me a quizzical look.

“No,-” he was going to say something else, but I got another call from Gladion. I thought about rejecting it because he is rooming with James, but I remembered he’s with Skye.

“Hey, what is it-” I stopped mid-sentence and looked at the screen. Gladion was rampaging in his room. He was growling and looking at me, his eyes I could tell were red. “Gladion, you alright!” I screamed looking at him.

“Don’t, worry, I’m, going, to be, alright” Gladion said slowly. It was as if he was fighting it. I instantly saw some pokemon bust into the room and it looked like security was pulling him away with a muzzle on. Gladion hates muzzles, I hope he’ll be alright. Though it’s weird he instantly went into a rampage. What was that high pitched ring about? Weirdly enough Zack hasn’t called me back, did he cause the rampage? No, he wouldn't, none of my friends would. 

I was thrusted out of my thinking when I heard a knock on the door. I waited for a voice, but nothing. I went to the door and opened it. There was a box with my name on it so I took it inside. I opened it and inside were four synergy crystals they were, pink, Black, Yellow, and Purple.

“Hey Tyler, I hope you like them” Blaze’s screen appeared right in front of me. Guys need to stop calling me randomly.

“What are they?” I pulled the black one out.

“I finally made fusion crystals out of our friends blood and I was wondering if you are compatible with the ones I made. Don’t use them now, only use one at a time during a fight” He explained. “ It’s similar to a synergy burst/ mega evolution. Now, anything new?” I put the crystals in my desk drawer.

“Gladion became infected with the virus” I said as if I was drained out. Blaze nods his head while going over to his computer.

“He never let me test him and now he’s infected” he grumbled while putting in some information on his computer. “It doesn’t help that Duke, Volcan, Arthur, and Flora are infected as well,” Blaze said, a little upset. 

“They got infected too, I haven’t read up on the recent stuff can you tell me?” Blaze then started typing.

“Here’s the paper from this morning, 408 students infected and counting. We as a whole are now calling this the Synergy virus or S-virus for short. The virus has seemed to evolve for the students to no longer have a conscience and are brainless zombies. Students' rampage power have also increased and can go on multiple rampages” Blaze states calmly, but this is just uncomforting. Once again there was a knock on the door.

“Tyler, open up quickly, it’s Leaf!” He was in a panic. I opened the door and he was all dressed up and had a bag with him. I could also see Jason behind him and Glitz knocking on Blaze’s door.

“Pack all of your essentials, we are getting out of this school now” after blaze said that I grabbed my backpack and put some clothes, my z crystals and the crystals Blaze gave me. I look at all my drawings and posters, and then land on my jewelry and stuff it in my bag. As I exit my room I see Blaze, Leaf and the others waiting.

“Um, where’s Ashley and Snap?” I asked.

“We don’t know when we went to their rooms they were gone” Jason said flatly. “ Now who has a plan to get out of the building there are school guards everywhere” Jason pointed out.

“Let’s head to the roof. I have an idea,” Glitz said running to the stairs and climbing up to the roof and to our luck there wasn’t a guard up there. “Okay, Tyler, Leaf, Jason, and Blaze. You all can fly, now who wants to carry me” Glitz said.

“I’ll do it and let’s hurry, we need to get to the mountains” Glitz got on Leaf’s back and we flew off towards the mountains. If I’m not mistaken there is a ruins and within the ruins is a protected stadium. As we flew by I didn’t see any guards, but we did see Towns Pokemon rampaging in the streets and towns outside of fights.

“Wow it’s been spreading to the pokemon that just live here too,” Blaze said. As we were flying I saw three hooded figures in the streets and towns, but they weren’t rampaging like the others. Are they the cause of all this?

“It’s sad to see in a week that all of this happened. All this damage and ruckus” we all looked toward Jason who had a gloomy face.

“Yeah, I hope there will be a fix soon,” Glitz said, a bit depressed.

“Yeah, but we weren’t going to sit there in our dorms and get infected too,” Leaf said a bit angrily.

**  
  
**

~Leaf’s~

We made it to the Regi Runs as it’s formally known. It’s not too far from the Training stadium, but far enough for us not to be spotted. 

“Guess we're setting up camp here for now,” Blaze said while pulling out a small trinket.

“What is that?” I asked, but I guess I said it with a bit too much sass and gained a lot of ‘what the fuck stares from everyone’.

“This is an invention I whipped up quickly before we left. It makes a campsite automatically. I just need to put in the number of us there are” he said while putting the number five. Instantly five tents appeared around us with our respective colors along with there being a camp fire.

“That’s cool, anyway call me if you need anything” I walked off heading into my green tent and it was the greatest thing I saw. It was accustomed to everything I liked and even had a replica of my feathers mixed with ghost aura. It’s almost a replica of my dorm room with Duke, and Zack. I’m amazed with the technology Blaze is able to produce. I just lay on my bed and threw down my bag. I went through my Orb news and only saw the latest info on growing numbers of students and nothing else. That’s a little suspicious since the whole Ferrum region is infected with this S-virus. Why wouldn’t they point that out to their students. I pulled out my phone and it was saying the same thing, weird. I went back outside my tent to see everyone was inside their tents beside Blaze.

“Blaze do you have anything that could surf the net” I asked casually.

“Nothing besides my Orb and phone, why?” Blaze asked.

“Just a question I had” I walked away. Maybe I can head to Volcan’s room. He studies a lot of tech and made a computer, or even our room, I know Zack should have one hidden somewhere. I wish I could’ve been there when he was taken away, but what could I do, he was infected and I was busy getting everyone together.

“I’ll be heading out for a bit. I'll be back before it gets completely dark” I yelled to Blaze and the others. I was off back to the dorms and yet again it seemed like pokemon were still rampaging, but I didn’t come across anyone with a black hood on like last time. I entered through the roof and belined for Volcan’s room. I used phantom force to get through the door and his room is a mess and I see a bunch of miscellaneous tech all over. I guess he never had a breakthrough when it came to his inventions. I saw on his deck there was a desktop more than likely handcrafted, so I powered it on and it was already unlocked as if it was just asleep. Maybe Volcan was Looking something up before he went on a rampage and trashed his room. I opened the browser and went to the news and I got my answer.

“Ferrum region on lock down, outbreak of S-Virus” I said to myself. I then heard a noise and instantly shut off the computer. It was coming from the hallway.

“Boss said it’s running smoothly, though some slipped under the radar and escaped. Luckily we spotted them going to the mountains. We have someone who’s going to take care of it” I couldn’t tell who owned the voice. I used my ghost powers and made my body fluid like a spirit and fused with the floor they were walking on.

“Alright everything's going as planned, all we need now is for the boss to say the word and the Ceremony will begin” I was able to see their faces.

“Ashley and Snap!” I yelled but I regretted it and changed back to my normal form.

“Ashley we have to chase him!” I heard Snap yell.

“Orb send a message” I saw my screen appear as I started heading back to the roof. “Blaze I found out the students aren’t getting the full story on what’s going on. Also Snap and Ashley seem to have something to do with this, send” I say as I make it to the roof.

“You won’t be going anywhere” Ashley said flatly. Instantly I was surrounded by a pink like wind and trapping me in a sphere like cage. 

“Looks like we got one of the five we need to get rid of,” Snap said with a smirk.

“Ashley, Snap why” I asked surprised my two friends were trapping me.

“Well, I work for the big boss but right now Ashley is under our mind control” Snap says while swirling his finger.

“Though what about Gladion, how could you do this to him” I say furious.

“They never said the job would be easy and it hurt seeing the one I want to be mine go on a rampage” I rolled my eyes at the thought. “Also thanks to Zack's and Blaze’s research on everyone they got blood samples from it was easier to execute the plan. All we need to do is capture the other three and bring Tyler to the big boss” Snap said to Ashley.

“Who’s the big boss?'' I said confused. 

“Oh, sorry for keeping you out of the loop it’s Dean MT,” Ashley stated.

****  
  


**Action: So the true villain is revealed and it’s the dean.**

**Tyler: He never seemed trustworthy to me anyway.**

**Jason: I want to strangle him for all of this.**

**Blaze: Calm down guys he’s the one with the army of S-virus students and civilians.**

**Glitz: Guys he’s right.**

**Action: With that we will end the chapter, a short one compared to others.**

**Leaf: Don’t forget to fav,Follow, and leave a review, cause Action needs it. Also since Action never got votes for the Fan favorite character x reader. The character he chose is Michael from high school Daze.**

**Everyone: Anyway bye!**


	8. Where is my light

**Action: So we left off on the fact that Dean MT is the villain here.**

**Leaf: Yeah and I’m captured.**

**Action: Don’t worry.**

**Tyler: What do you mean “Don’t worry!”**

**Jason: Calm down Tyler.**

**Glitz: Yeah, take a chill pill man.**

**Action: Okay, guys thanks for the reassurance. Anyway Blaze please do the disclaimer.**

**Blaze: Action doesn’t own pokemon or music if any.**

( Side note if you want to see the photos of the pokemon here the link to my wattpad [ferrum league adventures where is my light](https://www.wattpad.com/965063758-ferrum-league-adventures-where-is-my-light))  
  


~Tyler’s~

This is awful Leaf has been missing for two days and we haven’t heard a word so Glitz and Blaze went back to the dormitory to see if they could find him and that was midday and now it’s night time and I’m stuck here with Jason. I don’t even hate him. I just want to know why he suddenly changed. Right now he’s just messing around with the magma he creates while I’m cooking.

“Could I get some help over here?” I ask while I put the skewers with pieces of meat on them over the bonfire.

“Sorry let me help you” Jason ignites the wood and I let the meat sit. I looked to Jason and he was just grumbling while playing with his lava.

“Is something wrong?” I ask while I start turning the skewers.

“I was thinking of all the pokemon, how did I get stuck with you?” He said with a sickened voice. I was offended. We were the last pokemon not infected and he’s complaining about my company.

“What’s wrong with being here with me?” I asked. That was my second mistake of the night.

“Let’s begin.” I didn’t like where this was going. “You always try to make things enjoyable and happy, you can get whatever you want without trying, you actually get to be yourself and others like that . . . you-” he started to break down crying.

“I never said I didn’t like the old you. I want to know why you changed to who you are now?” I walked over to him. 

“I didn’t like how others would give you attention and I was pushed aside” I nod. Though honestly back then I didn’t even notice because all my focus was on Arthur. “I had to change if I wanted others to notice me, but I hurt you in the process. The deeper I went the less I cared about you or the others and I just have all this guilt surface when I see you” Jason looked at me, tears in his eyes. 

“Don’t feel guilty and I want us to go back to the way things were” I went over and grabbed two skewers and gave one to Jason. There were chicken, beef, and onion on them.

“ Thanks it feels good to finally say that out loud” Jason said while eating. We ate in silence for a bit.

“The night sky is beautiful isn’t it?” I asked to lighten the mood. 

“Yeah,” he let out a chuckle. We enjoyed our time together and talked a bit while we ate. After some time we got to see Glitz and Blaze again. Blaze had many scratches and bruises on his body, while Glitz had a few.

“Was everything alright?” Jason said while walking up to them.

“We couldn’t find anything, but we did run into trouble,” Glitz said while running into her tent.

“They took all my tests on pokemon and findings to help create this virus,” Blaze said while collapsing. Glitz came out of her tent with a medical kit and started tending to Blaze.

“Who’s they?” I asked.

“Snap, and Ashley” he said in pain due to the rubbing alcohol applied to his scales. I gasped.

“Ashley would never do this” I said while looking away.

“She’s not doing it willingly. She’s being controlled” Glitz said while applying some healing gel.

“The leader is the dean and it would seem Zack is working with them also” My eyes widen as I hear Zack’s name.

“He’s right, it's as if he’s running the whole project,” Glitz said while cleaning up the medical supplies.

“What will we do?” Jason asked, a bit frantic.

“We can’t stay here too long, we’ll be found out,” Glitz said.

“The best thing we can do is find a way to contain the virus, I was able to locate where all the data Zack and I collected went” Blaze said while revealing his Orbs screen. “This is a map of all the computer labs on campus. There are only two buildings so we’ll split into teams.” We all looked at the map.

“I’ll go with Tyler,” Jason said.

“Okay, I’m with Blaze,” Glitz said.

“Jason and Tyler, will take the first building known as the Z - 89. Glitz and I will get the second building Z - 90. There will be guards and infected civilians protecting these buildings. We will execute this before dawn” Blaze explained.

“Okay, if you guys need any medical attention, let me know, but if not let me sleep. Glitz grabbed a skewer and went into her tent.

“Yeah, I’m going to bed now too,” Blaze said while going to his tent. Jason walked off too waving at me with a smile. I guess I should prepare for the morning. I went to my tent and grabbed my box with four crystals. I grabbed them and tucked them away in my fur. I then thought about all of our infected friends and how Snap and Zack betrayed us. Why do this and why does the dean need to do all this? I don’t understand why all of this needs to happen. Thinking only makes this whole situation worse.

~Time skip 5AM~

“Blaze we’re in position on the roof” I say to my orb.

“Okay enter through the rough and find the big tech lab. We’ll have to cut out communication for a bit” I turn off my orb and look to Jason, we both nod. We went through the door and weirdly enough no one is in the hallway. 

“Tyler you take the left side I’ll take the right” I nod and look through the right side of the hallway. I entered the first unlocked door and regretted it.

“I’m, so glad you came, I can see you again,” Looked to see where the voice came from. It was Gladion. His eyes red and he looked very depleted in energy.

“Gladion, what are you doing here?” I ask scaredly, looking at his face.

“I just need a bit more power, let me have your synergy” He lunged at me and I dodged. Even though he looks low on energy he still had a lot of power. “Come on Tyler Dean MT was so nice to set up this reunion, so let me have your power and join us” I shiver at how feral his voice was. I changed into my delta form and exited the door using Flash cannon on it to seal it shut with steel. I looked across the hall and I saw Jason sealing the door shut with lava.

“I saw Arthur, you?” Jason asked, catching his breath.

“Gladion,” I said and we both made our way to the stairs. We came across more students and blew past them with my Flashcanon and Jason’s lava. We went through the third and second floor and came across Flora, and Duke. I made my way to the first floor, but weirdly enough Jason wasn’t behind me anymore. Now I’m scared. The whole first floor seems to be a science lab with a mix of computers. I search the room and there are crystals and needles. I looked at a monitor and it said ‘basic synergy virus, first test subject Ashley Ribbon - successful’ then as I dove deeper into the computer I found some plans. ‘Collecting a mass of synergy energy can boost any pokemons’ power to astronomical heights’ I also found ‘ The virus drains the pokemon of it’s synergy and is sent to the master crystal then the drained pokemon will search for another to fight so they can infect them and drain their synergy. When infected even when drained your body will be enhanced until your body gives out’ I swallow the vomit reaching my lips.

“Orb call-” I was instantly shut up by a hand.

“There’s no need I’m already here” I jumped a bit at Blaze’s voice.

“Seems like you were able to look through our plans, I should’ve been quicker” I twitch at what he said. “ Believe me I don’t want to do this, but I have no choice” Blaze moves me to the table and straps me down to it while I struggle.

“Why are you doing this!?” I asked while trying to break free. I was glaring angrily at him and he had an upset face.

“Please don’t look at me like that, doing this is hard as it is. What makes it worse is I really like you” I blushed at his last comment.

“Like hell you did, then I wouldn’t be like this!” Blaze lets out a sigh.

“Since I enjoyed our time together so much, I’ll explain what’s going on” I twitch as he starts messing around with things in the lab. “ The crystals we have are made from your blood, you have so much power dwelling within you that your blood can create them. Though when fused within another pokemon it will drive them crazy with power overflow causing them to deplete in synergy rapidly and have the hunger for more. Though for the virus to trigger you needed either a high frequency sound or trigger words so it was a slow development at first. As you saw Ashley was my first test subject, but instead I developed mind control and also used it on Zack” My eyes widened at his mental capabilities. 

“Then why didn’t you steal me instead of bringing so many innocent pokemon into this?” I asked. Blaze made his way over and he looked upset.

“ I didn’t want to, but I can’t defy him. I also wished I didn’t have to do this to you. Truly I love you” Blaze kissed my cheek. “ Now please don’t move” I didn’t have time to react as there was a needle in my shoulder. At the same time I felt something put in my fur. “Now is the time for you to be center stage” We were instantly transported to the giant ferrum stadium. There was a crowd of pokemon waiting there for us.

“Hey Blaze, I take it preparations are complete?” I was being wheeled over to dean MT.

“Yes, dad” This is Blaze’s father!

“Nice job bud, I knew you could do it” I looked at Snap who had a smile on his face.

“I take it Blaze clued you in on what’s going on” I growled as I was put at MT’s side. “ I take that as a yes” He smirks and pulls out a giant orange crystal. Then I heard a ringing and I could feel an overflow of power and was forced into my incubus form. My eyes were red, I was roaring in pain while tears fell from my eyes. I could see Blaze in the corner of my eye and he was looking away as if he couldn’t look. I could feel that power slipping away from me as if it didn’t exist and it hurt. I was then forced into my delta form and it only got worse. I screamed in pain.

“Blaze if you did love me you wouldn’t let me go through this!” I continued screaming and my delta energy was slipping from me. I then felt a warmth in my fur and something disperse from it and rise in front of me. There were 12 crystals in front of me in many colors then they dispersed.

  
  


~Blaze’s~

I couldn’t do this and especially not to Tyler. All I could do was stand there hopelessly until my crystal activated. Tyler is being restrained and screaming in pain. I feel useless not being able to do anything but hope I produced those crystals correctly. I then hear screams of Tyler’s name from multiple directions.

“Tyler!” A couple others screamed his name and I searched and it was everyone he is friends with. I’m so relieved that it worked. I don’t know what I would've done if it failed.

“So some of you were able to break free of my virus. Amazing, though you couldn’t do it alone. Blaze, my boy do you have something to do with this” I then look at my father and shrivel up a bit.

“No father, I would never,” I said, facing my Father.

“No one likes a liar, especially me” The dean sent a psychic blast my way. I was able to make a clone with double team but the sheer power of the blast was enough to send me flying back into the stadium walls. I cough as I’m now in a crater in the stadium walls.

“You just stopped Ashley’s mind control by doing that” I reveal the shattered synergy crystal I had in my fur.

“ Doesn't matter, she's just a pawn” my father shrugged.

“Oh, lord where am I? I feel a bit woozy” Ashley put a ribbon feeler on her head.

“Look behind you father you have twelve others to deal with besides me” my father growls and sends another psychic blast my way. I braced for impact but I saw snap in front of me using protect. Though he may have deflected the shot he was still sent flying backwards next to me.

“Why did you do that?” I was surprised.

“I followed you and I told you before I only did this because I didn’t want you to be alone in this operation,” He said with a smile.

“As much as that is heartwarming you two, we have a noivern having his power stripped away!” I looked above me and it was Duke yelling at us.

“I’ll take care of these two you got fight MT” Flora ran over to us.

“Will do” Duke ran off along with Arthur, Volcan, James, Gladion, and Leaf. Leaf shot arrows into ghostly-like holes in which they disappeared. Arthur, Volcan and James were encased in a white shell and came out as mega Garchomp, Mega Typhlosion, and mega Charizard XY. Duke seemed to have grabbed a thunder stone and was bathed in a white light, his whole form changed. His natural purple color was changed to a dark blue. He had a zap of electricity running from the back of his horn and down his back. From what I can tell he became a dark and electric type, when did he get that power.

~Arthur’s~

Without a second thought we all went in to go save Tyler. I was suspicious of the dean when I first came here but I had no reason, now I do he only wants power. I swung at him with my two sickles but he simply blocked it. After his block he just sent me flying to the other side of the stadium. James went in for the next attack trying out his cool flames both blue and red at the same time. Leaf also took advantage of the situation by opening his ghost pocket and all his arrows came flying out at MT’s direction.

“Why do you defy me” after the collision we see MT had teleported above where he was and has a few burns and cuts from the last attack. I then heard more panicked screaming. We looked to Tyler as his delta form washed away into the crystal. 

“I guess I’ll have to use it before the process is done” MT attaches the crystal to himself and instantly was as if we were transported to a different battlefield. Only pokemon Tyler is friends with are here. The area was black and it was as if life were sucked out of everything. Even the crystal that was materializing around us had no life.

“Where are we?” Leaf asked. 

“Welcome to the DARK COLOSSEUM” as MT said that he went from gray to black and mega evolved with the crystal. It were as if it fused with him. “I have to say that the power that our Noivern friend can generate is quite astounding. Thanks again my son for your help and as a way to pay you back I’ll test this on you” the next thing you hear is the shattering of crystal and you see the dean flick his wrist. “What do you know I have more power than I imagined,” the dean spoke slowly trying to scan our reactions.

“Blaze!” We heard Tyler scream.

“Alright, It’s wrong to beat up children but to put your own son to the brink of death is wrong!” We all looked at Flora Who was creating a bizard of petals around everyone. She was then shrouded in petals. Then she flashed with a green light, instead of a blossoming flower around her neck she had a whole bouquet of flowers and a little chameleon patter along her body. “Take this Moonbast!” if she didn’t say moonblast I would’ve thought it was a Hyper Beam. 

“Don’t make me laugh” He froze the blast and sent it back at her. She didn’t get hurt though because the petals blocked the attack. “Amazing how anger can force you into your alolan form” MT said, a bit amused. “ I’m done playing though” In an instant I felt a sharp pain and was forced out of mega evolution so was James and Volcan. Duke, Leaf, Gladion, and Snap were all knocked out.

~Jason’s~

“Please stop!” We heard Tyler’s screams but couldn’t do anything. The only ones left standing are me, Ashley, Glitz, FLora, Zack, and Skye. What can we do if the top fighters in our school can’t take our dean. We then heard a high frequency and I saw a synergy crystal appear in front of me. It was shining purple and the light caged me. Then my body changed as if it was altering itself to look like Tyler. Though my claws are not attached to my wings and my wings would look like they normally do. I do have fur now though and for a last pinch it’s as if I had a surge of energy and power, I was then free from my cage and looked around everyone but Flora changed into a form that looked like a fusion with Tyler. Ashley looks like Tyler but her normal color scheme along with a ribbon tail. Glitz grew a tail similar to a noiverns and grew wings from her back and has fur under her chin and a mixture of a noiverns face. Zack looked very similar to Tyler but kept his long hair and it tied back. Skye grew wings as well and had claws at the ends and her face is mixed with a noivern.

**A/N: Okay that was a lot and I have photos for all and I will put a link to all the photos I do not own any of the photos they are owned by their respective artist.**

“ Oh so my son did come up with a countermeasure. I hope you know fusion with blood only gives you a fragment of power, but a true fusion of two pokemons bodies can make the two stronger astronomically, but I’m not here to give you a lecture” the deans hands flashed Blue and orange. He created a pillar of energy separating us into two groups. I was with Ashley and Zack and Skye, Glitz, and Flora were a group. They were being chased by pillars while the dean focused on my group.

“Zack go on the attack” I said and he nodded.

“Take this Dark pulse burst!” Zack shot a dragon and dark pulse as one. 

“A little power boost will not help you” MT made a barrier but it seemed to crack under all the pressure but still protected him. MT retaliates by shadow punching Zack. 

“Ashley your up” I caught Zack.

“On it” She started flying in close. To our surprise the dean has access to psychic blades She did here best dodging.

“Don’t worry I got you” Using my ability to use lava I create walls to block the blades. 

“Take this dazzling Gleam!” It looked more like a diamond storm. 

“Flora you guys are up” I tell them. Seems like after that diamond storm MT couldn’t keep up his concentration to keep chasing them. 

“Alight double MoonBlast” Glitz and Flora both screamed.

“Throat Chop!” Skye charged in first and then restrained the dean so he would take the full blast. 

“ Alright!” we all cheered but then heard a laugh.

“Wow for performers and supporters you’re all very strong” MT didn’t have any bruises from our attacks. “Time for you all to bow down” Instantly we all were forced out of fusion and couldn’t move. “Now it would be awful if I had to kill you all but rather let’s wipe your memory, let's start with Tyler” MT made his way over to Tyler which Blaze was right by his side.

**Action: We have to end it here for now it’s getting a bit too long.**

**Snap: you're really going to do us like that?**

**Flora: I’m happy we got new forms.**

**Glitz: Same here.**

**Blaze: I hope you know the crystals you used for fusion were made of Tyler’s blood.**

**Gladion: That doesn’t bother me, do you know what I’m made of?**

**Ashley: * Barfs* Speak for yourself.**

**Action: Any way don’t forget fav, follow, and review and see you next time.**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	9. Farewell?

**Action: Okay we are back are y'all ready.**

**Tyler: No!**

**Action: All right we are diving right in. MT do the disclaimer.**

**MT: Action doesn't own pokemon or anything that is referenced to.**

**( Once again the photos I reference are on my wattpad)**

* * *

~Tyler's~

"Blaze you're just going to get blasted again" Blaze was trying to remove the straps holding me down.

"Tyler don't worry I got this" He was able to unstrap me and MT wasn't too far away from us.

"Blaze, I don't want to do this to you, you were so useful during this whole operation" so MT does have a heart.

"I won't stop, what you're doing is wrong, I will stop you and it will be here and now" MT just shook his head.

"Well if you stand in my way I will kill you" before we could react, a psychic blade stabbed Blaze.

"Blaze!" I went to his side. Blood was pooling at his stomach.

"Tyler take this" Blaze placed a crystal on my chest and it stuck there. "You know your eyes are pretty when they're blue" I look into his red ones.

"Don't say something stupid while you're dieing" tears started streaming.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you son, you'll just join your mother, now to deal with Tyler" I looked in the dean's direction as he moved one of his blades at me and the blade got stuck in some sort of force field.

"What did I just do?" I look in awe.

'Alright it worked!' I heard a cheer in my head and looked to Blaze who barely had his eyes open. 'Yeah, it's me Tyler, but this is only the beginning' I then felt my body start to surge. A pink light started to shine bright encasing everything and the next thing I know the Dark coliseum is full of life and nature. I looked behind me and Blaze was gone.

'I'm still here' I was surprised to hear his voice. ' we fused together and now a perfect noivern' I looked over our new body. We were white as if albino and a bit slimmer.

'So you won't die?' he chuckled.

'No I won't and heads up we are communicating by head-space and do not physically talk to communicate to me. I take your silence as in you understand, now one last thing we fight together, okay' we now look at Dean MT who is shocked.

"So you did perfect fusion, I have to say I'm proud of you but is it enough to stop me?" three blades charged at us.

'Don't worry raise our wing and block it' I did just as he said. I felt nothing and looked and saw the three blades just stuck in my wing. I moved my wing back as if I pushed a cape back and the blades disappeared.

'How sturdy are our wings?"

'Well since we fused completely and I'm a physical attacker and you're a special attacker along with our other states being fused' a wave of realization hit me.

'So all of our ability and power are as one?'

'Correct and we got some new ones, let's test them out' I went changing at MT and started slicing at him with my wings as if they were sickles and MT was having trouble blocking.

He then got sliced in the back "What the hell!?" he separates from me and looks at the two albino noiverns standing together. "That shouldn't be possible while in fusion" he grits his teeth.

"It isn't just one of our abilities" the other noivern used Blaze's voice and disappeared, connecting it's spirit with mine.

"So you can create clones, interesting" while he was talking I had to constantly keep dodging blades and shadow punches. "I'm amazed at the capabilities of this fusion but it seems you won't last much longer" the attacks kept coming and we started to struggle just a bit.

**A/N: think of the final fight with Xemnas vs Sora and Riku in KH 2. If you haven't seen it or played the game you should.**

" We will stop you!" We blasted everything away with a white light.

"Impossible!" The shock on MT's face proves that he didn't expect us to succeed.

"Now time to pay" Both Blaze and I said. I sliced him in his stomach and Blaze sliced him in the back. MT fell to the ground and the synergy crystal attached to him broke off and shattered. Blaze and I defused exhausted from expending that much energy. We were transported back to Ferrum Stadium and everything seemed to be back to normal.

"I hope you know that all of your power will return to you but it will hurt just as much as it was when it was extracted" MT said while sputtering on the ground. The energy from the crystal went flowing back into my body.

"AHHHHH!" I couldn't bear the pain, not again.

"Tyler! Stay with me don't faint" Blaze called to me and that's the last thing I remember before all faded to black.

" **Tyler! Are you alright, I came as quick as I could** " It was a familiar voice that had a deep tone.

"Giratina is that you?" I saw a gray like shadow appear in this pitch black place and then the devil I remember appeared before me.

" **Yes, but were talking in your mind. Your unconscious and have been for two months** " I was shocked it felt just as if I passed out in the stadium.

"Am I okay, is everyone okay?!" The devil laughed at my panic.

" **From what I can tell, yes. Mewtwo has been brought back to Arceus and going through rehab for what he has done to the school and to his son. The school and island have been restored to its former glory. Your friends have been good. They come and visit you everyday before class and some say the sweetest things** " I blushed while the devil let out a little chuckle. " **Actually right now Arhthur is pleading for you to wake up and Blaze was begging for forgiveness earlier today alongside Snap** " The devil sat down explaining what had been going on.

"I was honestly ready to give Blaze the cold shoulder but he was so nice to me" I said while thinking out loud.

" **I have a question?** " I looked up at Giratina.

"What?"

" **Why have you decided not to wake up? I can tell you are fully healed from the incident. Is there something else?** " I jumped at his question.

"Well I don't want to see them, my power is what caused this whole mess" I grumbled. "I was waiting for winter break so I could go back to evergreen and take a breather" I see Giratina nod his head.

" **You know some will come with you** " I nodded my head understanding.

"Yes, but-" I then started to hear chatter that wasn't coming from my mind space.

" **I guess you're becoming conscious and this being my queue to leave** " Griatina disappeared in a shadow-like door. " **Oh, and please Tyler take care** " He was gone and my eyes opened up.

"He's awake!" I heard Ashley and Skye's voices. I took a bit for my vision to clear up so I could see the pokemon in the room. I looked around and saw Zack, Gladion, Ashley, Skye, Glitz, Volcan, Duke, Arthur, and Jason.

"Hey guys I'm back" It's been a while since I used my actual voice and it came out so deep.

"Glad your back but you woke up before everyone could get here to see you" I turned to Jason who had a smile on his face. I then see in the door from my med bed, Flora, Snap, James, and Leaf. I wasn't so happy James was here but glad he cared enough to come.

"Tyler, you feeling alright" we looked at Volcan. I proved I was fine by sitting up in the bed and moving my body, which hurt because needles in my scales.

"Let's go call the doctor" Gladion left with Zack to go get the doctor and I think they were holding hands.

"Good thing you woke up, it's time for winter break" I could hear the excitement in Skye's voice. "Leaf, Glitz Ashley, Gladion, Zack and I are heading back to Alola. You could join us" It sounded like a triple date and I don't want to be the seventh wheel.

"Snap, Flora, James and I are heading back to Johto to train with my family" I looked at Volcan. " Maybe you could come with us" I nodded. I've never been to Johto but with James that's a bit iffy.

"Duke, Arthur and I are heading to Unova and going to be going around the whole region maybe even be in the PWT" Jason said with a bit of excitement. I nodded hearing what they all have planned, but what is Blaze doing this break?

"Guys maybe we shouldn't bombard him with our plans" I looked over to Flora and we all laughed. "Tyler, though we're all heading out tomorrow" I didn't realize I was asleep for so long.

We all kept talking till the doctor came in and took care of everything and I was able to leave in just a couple of hours. I exited the building with Flora and we started talking about the grand festival at the end of the year and how I should come with her to Johto to practice for a contest or even do one.

"I'll think about it okay," I said while heading to my dorm.

"Well whatever you choose to do, do not miss your boat" Flora ran off and left me alone. As I made my way to the dorms I looked around and just enjoyed the warm weather. It doesn't get cold in Ferrum and is mostly summer all around. As I made my way to my door there was a gift and it was from Blaze. I took the box inside my room and saw that there was a note.

'I understand if you don't want to see me and I'm sorry I didn't come to see you today. I do really care about you and I hope you know that. Here's a little gift' In the box was a textbook on noivern history alongside it was a bandana. 'I know it's not much but if we had a normal semester I would have loved to talk to you about our culture and just be able to hangout with you all the time, but I had to do my father's dirty work. The only thing I can say is sorry - Blaze' I felt tears streaming down my face as I put the note on my desk along with the book. I then took out the bandana that was green and put it on my desk. I wiped away my tears and changed into some black sweatpants and a black shirt with the X.A.N.A symbol from Code Lyoko. I grabbed myself three sodas from my mini fridge and made my way to the roof. I then saw Blaze sitting there looking at the sunset.

I contemplated what to do. "Tyler, oh, um, I can leave" Blaze started to get and noticed something about him was different. He was showing other emotions besides fear, and love, and anger. Also he actually had his fur tied back in three braids one being red, one being blue, and another being yellow.

"No, stay, I want to talk" he sat back down and I was beside him. "Here have a soda" he took the soda and opened it.

"Tyler, I-I didn't-" I cut him off with a kiss. I could tell he was surprised, but it shut him up, I then broke the kiss.

"Look I know you didn't want to do it, and your father is a terrible man for putting you through so many tests as a child and for making you do this" Blaze looked at me with a big grin on his face.

"I'm happy to hear that from you" he trapped me in a hug. I forget how strong he is. "It's been hard to go on without your reassurance. I'm just glad you're awake" he released me and took a drink of his soda.

"Blaze just know if you abuse your findings I will get revenge" he put up his hands in a defensive position.

"Look no one remembers what happened on the island and outside media thinks it's a hoax, though pokemon fusion is becoming a popular thing now. Oh yeah and here's you new fusion crystal" he gave a synergy crystal with a star on it. " All students have these now. Well I should be heading back down" Blaze gave me a peck on the cheek and got up.

"Before you go do you have any winter plans?" I asked.

"No, I was planning on staying in the dorms and wandering around town," he said bluntly.

"Well, I'm planning on going home to Evergreen if you want to join me" I asked hesitantly.

"I'll think about it" after he said that he disappeared into the building. I was left outside alone to think.

Did I say I hate being at the docks especially today of all days when we're leaving for the docks. There are five boats and each has three stops. I'm on the same boat as Volcan, Flora, James and Snap. Johto is first then Sinnoh and then Elemental.

"I'm glad we're on the same boat but too bad you're not coming with us" I turned to Volcan and to my surprise he was carrying everyone's luggage. This guy is strong.

"I'm upset that I can be with Gladion" I heard Snap grumble and Flora giggled behind him. I saw our other friends get on a boat together and I didn't get to say bye to them.

"Tyler, what do you plan on doing in Evergreen?" Flora asked while we got on the boat.

"I just plan on seeing my brother and a couple of friends and just relax, maybe compete in a tournament or contest" Flora and I continued talking while Snap and Volcan put our stuff in our rooms.

"Well meet me below deck when you're ready remember you're still a part of our training until we get off" I smile as Flora leaves me on the deck. I started to space out a bit just looking over the railing noticing Pokemon getting on their boats.

"You have a call from Blaze" I jumped as my Orb showed a picture of Blaze. I decided to answer.

"Hey Blaze-" I was cut off.

"Tyler! You haven't left yet?" It looked like he was running and breathing very heavy.

"No, but the boat will be leaving soon, why?" I then noticed a green noivern running through the crowd.

"I want to come with you!" I smiled hearing that. I don't know why but going back home with Blaze sounds like a fun time. He ran up the docking board and met me on the deck. "I thought about what you said and decided I wanted to come with you, plus why not have fun with a friend" I was stuck on the friend bit.

"Yeah" I agreed.

" **Don't think you're leaving without me** " a voice I'm all too familiar with. I looked at the floor and saw a shadow like corridor appear and out came Giratina but he wasn't in origin or distortion form he was anthro like us and kind of hot. He wore a black shirt with the antichrist on it along with some black shorts. His wings did appear out of his back and his tail was long enough to wrap around his feet.

"Tyler, who is this?" Blaze looked confused.

"Oh, he's the pokemon devil" I say nonchalantly.

"The poke-" Blazed sounded alarmed but we cut him off.

"I'm taking a break and I got permission from my father, so why not spend it with you Tyler also call me Shun" he refrained from using his deep voice.

"Well alright Shun and Blaze, you ready to head back to my hometown?" I was actually happy.

"Yeah!" they both shouted.

* * *

**Action: All right winter vacation.**

**Tyler: But it's fall!**

**Action: I made it winter for story reasons.**

**Blaze: Don't worry Tyler, just relax.**

**Giratina(Shun): I'm going to be a main character for a bit.**

**Michael: Since Tyler is coming back does that mean I can.**

**Chris: As well as I.**

**Action: Calm down yes a lot of High School Daze characters will return in these coming chapters.**

**Xavier: Well anyway don't forget to fav,follow and review and we'll see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Return to Evergreen

**Action: Welcome back everyone and we’re here on winter break.**

**Giratina(Shun): But where we’re going, winter doesn’t exist there.**

**Action: Quiet you! Anyway these characters haven’t appeared in a while so introduce themselves.**

**Michael: I’m Michael a Mightyena, 19, and a freshman in Dark moon battle college.**

**Chris: I’m Chris a Raichu, 17, and freshman at Driftveil battle college.**

**Xavier: I’m Xavier, Houndoom, Tyer’s adopted older brother, 24, and graduate of Driftveil battle college.**

**Aroura: I’m Aroura a Aurorus, 19, and a freshman at Anistar battle college.**

**Action: Those are going to be the important characters for these coming chapters. Now Tyler disclaimer.**

**Tyler: Action doesn’t own pokemon or music referred to in the story.**

~Tyler’s~

I love the breeze in my fur and the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks and against the boat and the smell of the salt water. I then look at Shun who has been seasick almost the whole ride and to Blaze who’s been trying to get him to feel better.

“For someone who rules hell you can’t handle a boat ride?” I asked with a smirk.

“Maybe I should send you there” Shun started slurring his words.

“Tyler, don’t antagonize him, we're getting off the boat soon” Blaze scolded me and I laughed. He was right. We've spent the last two days on the boat and have just docked at Evergreen. Yes, we could have taken a plane but a cruise ship sounds way better.

“Anyway let’s get off the boat my brother should have some remedy for you. He studied a lot in medicine” I grabbed our stuff and we made our way of the boat. When we made our way of the boat I was greeted by my family and some friends.

“Welcome back Tyler!” They all screamed.

“Hi guys I brought home two friends with me,” I said.

“Yes, hi I’m Blaze and the sick guy here is Shun” Blaze said while struggling to hold Shun up.

“He looks seasick, honestly I was expecting this from Tyler” Xavier said while grabbing something from his bag.

“Thanks big bro, love you too” I rolled my eyes.

“Here drink this, it's a full heal mixed with some lum berries” Xavier gave shun the drink and he downed it. “Blaze and Michael let’s get him to my car” Blaze and Micael followed Xavier to the car. Leaving me with Chris and my mother.

“Sweetie, I'm so glad to see you again. I hope you’re doing well in school,” my mother approached me, trapping me in a hug.

“Yeah, everything went well” I’m not going to tell her about the whole school dilemma. “I have two contest ribbons and my team is in the promotion tournament to red league”

“That’s amazing though you need to get your next three ribbons soon so you’ll be in the grand festival. They’re holding a contest here next week so maybe you should compete” my mother let go of me.

“I’ll think about it” I walked up to Chris and he trapped me in a hug.

“Tyler, I missed you so much!” I could feel Chris give off some sparks. He then let me go “So, where’s James?” I forgot I never sent them a letter letting them know what happened.

“Oh, we broke up” I said while we made our way to Xavier’s car. Everyone gasped.

“I’m sorry to hear that” Chris flicked his tail as if he was upset.

“Let’s not think about it, we're on winter break,” I said to lighten the mood. “Plus that happened about three months ago” I then saw Chris’s eyes light up at the sound of that.

“Well Tyler we’re glad you’re home” I smiled at my older brother. We all talked about what we were up to and Shun and Blaze were able to properly introduce themselves.

“We’re home!” I looked at the house that I only left for six months and smiled.

“Tyler, Chris and I are going to be busy today so call us tomorrow” I looked at Michael while we got out of the car.

“Well okay I’ll see you guys later” I waved to them while they ran into town.

“Tyler, this is where you grew up?” I saw Blaze looking around at all the dragons roaming about.

“Yeah, Evergreen is where most dragon type pokemon live in this region and unlike others there aren't just small communities of them scattered about the region. We also have the yearly dragon festival that’s around my birthday” I explained but then thought how I missed my own birthday. I missed my 19th birthday.

“Stop standing around and let’s get inside!” I turned to my brother who was yelling at us.

“Coming” I replied. We walked inside and everything looked the same as when I left.

“So Tyler I don’t know if you noticed but the house got extended and has some new features” I lifted an eyebrow at Xavier. “Go and check out your room” I instantly ran upstairs and saw all of my art was gone along with my desk. I then noticed a little ladder and an open area to the corner of my room. I walked over to it and there was a room below mine and above it. I decided to go up and this was where my desk and art was. All my drawings of our group and my crushes were all along the room. I unzipped my bag and pulled out all the drawings I made while at school and put them up on the walls. I then noticed Shun climbed up as well.

“I knew you were an artist but there’s so many drawings,” he looked at my new art room in awe. “ In these drawings you really got my good side” I blushed at his comment.

“Tyler, have a look down low” I heard Blaze’s voice from down below. I instantly jumped down the later to see a big enclosed room with a flatscreen TV with all of my brother’s and mine video games. I also saw some bean bag chairs along with a gaming computer setup in the back. I then notice another Ladder which seems to lead from Xavier’s room.

“This is awesome!” I squealed.

“I knew you’d like it. I had this all remodeled after I graduated from Driftveil” I then thought about it.

“But you only went to school there for three years,” I replied.

“You’re not the only one training to be the best. I took part in the World leaders tournament they have and as a student if you win you automatically graduate and become a gym leader yourself. I decided to come here to be the fire leader. Been officially announced a month ago” Xavier explained to me. “So far I’m the only gym leader in the region but Chris is training to be one as well and so is Michael” I nodded.

“I didn’t know we could do that” everyone in the room gave me a stupid look.

“Tyler, you didn’t know” I nodded, ‘no’ looking at Blaze. “I’m personally training to be a gym leader but contest fanatic like Fatina the Mismagius from Sinnoh,” Blaze explained. “Also Ferrum is known for expelling a lot of upperclassmen and having small graduating classes of 30 and even then only some of them become gym leaders or a part of the elite four” I cringed at the possible idea of me or my friends being expelled.

“So your saying we could get expelled if we don’t perform up to their standards?” I was confused.

“Yes after each year they expel students who didn’t perform to the school standards. Also it’s a lie that there are 120 students in each class though there are 480 students. The senior class this year only has 35 students, while juniors have 59, Sophomores 118, and freshman 268” I gasped at the number difference.

“I’m amazed you didn’t know that” I puffed my cheeks at Xavier. Then Blaze showed me his Orb screen and he was right.

“How did I not notice this?” 

“Probably because you were so warped in college life to realize, actually if you didn’t know you were originally marked for expulsion for the end of the semester after your fight with Jason” I gasped at Blaze’s comment. “Then the whole thing with the school happened and now you're one of the highest ranked freshmen” I puffed my chest with pride.

“Guys let’s not be trapped down here, let’s go into town and enjoy our vacation together” Shun whined.

“You guys go do that, I have things to take care of,” Xavier said as we left the house.

“It’s been a while since I was last here, maybe we should go to the mall?” Shun looked excited.

“We should go to the Evergreen stadium to see if any fights are happening” Blaze was excited as well. 

“Honestly I wanted to see the new contest hall that’s at the center of the three areas of the elemental region,” I said. 

“Well let’s meet at the park in five hours and go out for the night” Shun stated. Blaze and I both agreed. Shun went the opposite direction then me and Blaze because the Evergreen stadium is close to being the center of the region.

“Finally some alone time with you” I blushed at Blaze’s comment.

“Shut up I never said I liked you back” I punched him in the arm.

“Ouch that’s cold” Blaze faked being hurt. “Then how about a date while we’re here?” I scoffed.

“How about no” I smiled while rolling my eyes.

“How about a date when we go back to school?” I went silent. “ You’re not saying no” Blaze got closer to me and we eventually stopped walking. “Gonna give me an answer?” Giving him a chance wouldn’t be bad, but remember what he did. He didn’t do it because he wanted to, his dad forced him. While trapped in my thoughts I didn’t even notice that his hands were on my waist. “You know your eyes are beautiful when they mix into a perfect black” I was surprised by his comment that I blushed. Though he said black I’ve never heard someone compliment the color black before and my eyes have never been black before.

“Shut up” though I didn’t get a response. He just looked me dead in the eye and I could feel my blush deepen. His golden eyes were so enticing and it happened he kissed me again, but this time I welcomed it and enjoyed it. It wasn’t rushed this time, it wasn’t panicked, it felt so good. Though it was short.

“I take that as we’re going on a date when we go back to school” Blaze then walked off to the evergreen stadium leaving me in a daze. I made my way to the contest hall thinking about what just happened with blaze. I made my way there but it didn’t look like a stadium for a contest, more like an area for a performance of elegance and grace. There were a lot of strobe lights and a fancy background. Pokemon were on stage actually. 

“Jamie look I don’t need your help you can’t even compete for princess keys” I could hear a feminine voice.

“Well I’m your big brother and remember I was coordinator so I atleast know what I’m talking about when it comes to a performance” once I got a closer view in the front row I saw a Tyrantrum and an Aurorus on stage.

“Yeah, but before I can perform I have to clear a themed performance and I should really be practicing for those” the Aurorus sounded as if she was complaining.

“Look Aroura I’m not here to baby you why did you lose the last showcase?” Aroura let out a sigh. That’s Aroura she looks so much different than when I last saw her.

“I slipped on the finish of my freestyle performance” she sounded defeated.

“Correct and . . . look someone is actually here watching” the Tyrantrum known as Jamie pointed at me. I then notice Aroura look at me.

“Tyler, is that you?!” I can hear her on the verge of a squeal.

“Yeah, it’s me” I made my way down to the stage.

“I’m so glad you’re here, I would’ve met you at the airport if I had known you were coming back.

“Funny thing is I came back by boat, and sorry, but how is my number one fan doing?” She giggled and trapped me in a hug.

“You think I wouldn’t keep tabs on you all the way in Kalos but I did and I sort got you a fan website and a lot of the students at my school are obsessed with you” she let go of me.

“How did this go undiscovered by me” I don’t know maybe the fact that on the island of Ferrum you guys only have access to Orbs and the computers work only on servers relative to the Island.

“Oh yeah, Orb,” my screen then appeared. “Mental note ask Blaze to Jailbreak Orb software” after I said that the screen went away.

“I thought she was kidding when she was saying you are a student of Ferrum” I then looked over at the Tyrantrum, I was confused. 

“Why?” 

“You don’t look strong at all, what do you do, contests?” it was as if this guy was mocking me.

“Shut up Jamie, Tyler-” Aroura was cut off.

“He can speak for himself can’t he?” Jamie was calm, but I could tell Aroura was furious.

“I am a part of the contests but my team is almost in the red League and believe it or not I’m more rare than most noiverns” I say with a smirk as three circles appear around me one white with a mega circle, another Black with the antichrist, and another green with a delta symbol. “I’m known as the element specialist in Ferrum” I saw that he was amazed with my power, but then I coughed and a bit of blood came up. I couldn’t control my power all of a sudden and felt really weak.

“Woah, Tyler! You okay?” Aroura ran to my side but that was a bad idea she stepped through my devil circle and felt instant pain. 

“Aro, get back it looks like he can’t control his power” Jamie was right and I got rid of the circles before they could cause anymore possible damage.

“T-Tyler I-I thought you h-had control o-over your p-power” Aroura was stuttering due to the immense pain she felt.

“I thought I did but after having my power removed-” I started slowing down realizing that they didn't know I had my powers removed during the semester. I guess I need to relearn how to control my power.

“You should leave” I didn’t argue with Jamie and just left the performance hall. I also didn’t feel well and I should ask Blaze if he could do a checkup. While walking out the building I saw a sign for a contest being held here in a week followed by a poke performer contest in two weeks. I’ll probably sign up and so will Blaze. I wasn’t in there for too long so I have time to explore a bit. I was wandering around and saw three pokemon having fun with each other, it was a Flareon, Sylveon and an Altaria. They looked to be in middle school about 8th grade if I had to guess.

“Kai come on and you want to be the Judo club captain” I overheard the Sylveon mock the Flareon which I now know as Kai.

“Shut up Angel, he will be the captain next year” I heard the Altaria argue back at the Sylveon which I know as Angel.

“Quiet Ace let the men handle this” Angel restored back through gritted teeth. I decided to leave them alone seeing how that was getting a bit hostile. Wonder if I’ll come across them again? As I continued walking I was in the marked off festival part of town. I wish I could’ve been here for it. I continued walking and thinking. I thought about why I went to school and what I want to do after college. I mean what can you do with being a performer other than competing in the yearly grand festival and I mean I am not a bad fighter but a gym leader. I could become a trainer or I could do the same as Blaze and follow the path of the great Fantina and then it hit me what does Wallace do? He is champion of hoenn taking the title from Steven though he is known as a contest master. As I continued thinking I came across Jai who might I add is a male pyroar who I have fought in the past at many tournaments, he is a fighting prodigy for his age being a little older than the kids I just saw. I didn’t say anything to him and him to me because I didn’t really talk to the guy in general. I went to the park where we said we’d meet up but I was two hours early. I then remembered crystal pound wasn’t too far from here, I went past the trees and a bit into the forest it’s by where Jax used to live but it took me only ten minutes to get there. It’s a great sight as I remember and the clearing not only has a great view of the moon and stars but also of the setting sun. When I arrived I noticed one of my favorite hounds was in the water.

“Mikey!” I said a bit cheery .

“Oh, Tyler I forgot you knew of this place” Michael turned around rubbing the back of his head. Though I blushed when I saw him in just trunks and man, in the past few months he got ripped. I couldn’t help but stare.

“ What brings you here?” he asked me while he submerged his body leaving me to see his head.

“Oh I was in the park and remembered that this place was close by, but I didn’t expect to see you here. You said you were busy” Michael nodded.

“Yeah, I was and if I was able to complete what I had to do on time my surprise I had for might’ve actually been ready for now. I can’t tell you now though, you’ll just have to wait” he flashed me his signature fang like smirk.

“Fine, can you give me a hint?” I let out a hefft sigh.

“Sure, by doing this I can become a strong gym leader” he smirked knowing that wasn’t much info to go off of. After that little exchange we got to talk for a bit, while doing so I dipped my legs in the water while Michael chilled at the edge.

“Wait so you and Lannion broke up!” I shouldn’t be surprised that guy is a flirt.

“Yeah, I broke it off, the guy is just too much, also I caught him cheating so perfect excuse” I listened to how Lanion is basically a hoe. Michael continued to tell me how his college adventure has been going. 

“Michael I must be going, I promised Blaze and Shun I’d meet them in the park” I got up and Michael followed me out the water.

“Tyler wait” I looked at Michael, his blood red eyes looked so menacing in the night and yet so pretty. 

“ I missed you” he pulled me in forcefully for a kiss” I forgot how good this felt. His hands holding me in place on my hips and mine around his neck the passion in the kiss, it felt like a dream. 

“I missed you too michael” I broke the kiss. “But now I’m wet thanks to you” both him and I laughed. 

“Sorry about that” I could see a visible blush but the thing I can’t get over is his fang that always hangs out.

“Don’t worry I can take care of it” I used, heat wave but not at full power so I could dry my clothes and Michael’s fur. “That should do it, but I should be going” I left Michael waving bye, knowing I’ll probably see him tomorrow. I made my way out the forest and I could see Shun and Blaze hanging around a tree and it looked like they were talking.

“Hey guys I’m here, sorry I’m late” They looked at me.

“So you ready to head into town and show us around?” Blaze looked excited. 

“Yeah, evergreen is a known dragon hotspot and a lot of dragon traditions, so let’s show you around” I decided to lead them down to where the festival would be held and showed them some good eating places and even sparring hotspots in the town. We spent the whole evening showing around evergreen.

“Fun fact this part of the elemental region along with Dark Moon are nocturnal towns so things aren’t open until afternoon or later. The third part of this region, Heat Rock is a special snowflake that is like Ferrum” I said as we made our way back to my house. “Naturally I’d be up late but after the boat ride and what happened at the contest hall, I’m going to bed”

“ I think I’ll be out for a bit,” Shun said.

“I’ll come but just to look after you” Blaze said as both of them walked off. I made my way up to my room and went into the bathroom rooming my shirt. In the mirror I saw that I wasn’t in the same shape I was during the fight with Dean MT and with the fact that my power was stolen and returned it may be foreighn to my body. I can’t abuse my power, but I need to compete in the next contest. Maybe I should go on a training trip. I’ll talk to others about it tomorrow.

  
  


**Action: So we are back in the elemental region and back to explore the whole place.**

**Aroura: I’m so glad to be back.**

**Michael: Same here.**

**Chris: I was barely even in the chapter.**

**Xavier: Speak for yourself.**

**Jamie: Hey I’m new so I’m not sure if I get to become a true character or not.**

**Tyler: Okay guys we get it we're all happy to see you.**

**Action: yeesh rude.**

**Giratina(Shun): Like you’re not rude either.**

**Action: Anyway don’t forget to fav, follow and review, and we’ll see you in the next chapter.**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	11. PTC(Pokemon Training Camp)

**Action: I’m ready for another chapter.**

**Blaze: Alright let’s keep the vacation going.**

**Shun: I don’t think this chapter or the next will be us vacationing.**

**Michael: I think Shun is right.**

**Blaze: Rats!**

**Chris: Hey!**

**Blaze: Sorry, Blast!**

**Chris: Better.**

**Tyler: Guys we have a chapter to get through.**

**Action: He’s right, anyway Jamie disclaimer.**

**Jamie: Action does not own pokemon or music links if any.**

~Tyler’s~

SoI pitched the idea of doing a training camp with my friends and they actually agreed with me. The training center is located in Heat Rock and we will be there for five days. Blaze, Shun, Chris, Xavier, Aroura, Michael and I are going. Aroura said this was a great excuse to get away from her brother and honestly from what I saw I don’t blame her. RIght now Xavier is driving us through Dark Moon because we had to pick Michael on our way to the training center. It would be another hour before we reach the border of Heat Rock but just by looking out the windows no wonder they call this place Dark Moon because it’s unbelievably dark here even during the day. I've been here before to go to Michael’s house but he lives at the edge of Dark Moon. There is light the closer you get to the borders I presume.

“Hey, Blaze” I turned to him and he was in the back seat while I was shotgun.

“Yeah” he turned off his Orb screen.

“I have two questions, one can you jailbreak my Orb and second I saw that there is a contest this sunday the day after camp finishes” I got a quizzical look from Shun when I asked my first question.

“ Yes and no” he put his hand out as if asking for my orb. I took out my orb which is in the form of my earring and gave it to him. It only took him five minutes before he handed it back to me. “ Here, and there is now a log info page with all the new features you were given, you should check that out later. The contest I won’t enter because I already have four ribbons, I won’t get my final one till you have four” Blaze said with a smirk. 

“Talk about competitive” my brother Xavier let out a chuckle. 

“I’ll compete in that contest with you, I actually have three ribbons even though I major in fighting” I heard from Chris.

“I’ll join too even though I’m really a pokeperformer I already have two of my three princess keys” Aroura chimed in as well. “My stagehand is my brother, Jamie I used him for both my previous wins” Aroura then explained how performances can range from just the performer to having three others on stage with you but they can’t be other contestants.

“Alright then now I have competition” I was excited.

“Tyler just because you were gone doesn’t mean others are not trying to get stronger. Some of these kids that will soon become freshmen are strong. If you remember Jai who is a freshman now is already one of the top students at evergreen” I nodded as Xavier explained.

“Okay, I meant to say some friendly competition” I forget my brother likes to give me a hard time. We continued mindless chatter till we reached the training center and it was huge.

“Chris come with me, we're going to check in” Chris and I hopped out the car and was blasted with a heat wave. My Orb said it was 108°F.

“Wow it is hot out here and it’s winter, I would hate being here during the summer” I heard Chris comment. To my knowledge only alolan like pokemon live here along with fire, rock, ground, ice, steel, grass, and flying pokemon live here. We walked inside the main building and it was a little cooler in here than it was outside. There was a Kommo-o behind the front desk.

“Hello, I’m John, how may I help you” That name sounded familiar but I haven't heard it in a while.

“Hi John, I’m Tyler and my friends and I made a reservation to be able to train here” there was shock apparent on his face.

“Tyler, like the winner of Holy Road!” I nodded. “Okay here you guys will be in building A and have rooms A1-A4 there are two beds in each room, there are communal bathrooms on each floor. When you are done getting settled come back here so we can handle everything else” he handed us a blank white card. “Bring that back when you're done you will need that to unlock the doors ro get into the building along with the rooms” I thanked him as we walked out the building. We made our way to the car and I told Xavier what John told us. We followed the path which led us to building A. We pulled out our luggage and everyone was blasted with the heat wave and groaning.

“I don’t understand why you guys can’t bear the heat” we looked at Aroura who wasn’t being affected by the heat.

“Speak for yourself, you're an ice and rock type” Michael groaned at her.

“Guys let’s not complain and just get inside” Xavier led us in and it was way cooler in here. Instantly to our right was a room with a poker table and pool table and to our right a set of stairs and we made our way up them to the second floor and straight forward was a tv room and to our left a pair of double doors leading to rooms. Through the doors there were rooms on both sides of the hallways there looked to be eighteen rooms. Our rooms were directly to our right. Rooms one and three on the tight side of the hallway and two and four on the left side. 

“Who wants the first room?” I unlocked the door. The room was like a small college dorm room, something I'm used to.

“I’ll take it,” Shun and Xavier said in unison. They both walked in and I closed the door behind them.

“Okay then next up is room two” I unlocked the same style as before.

“Blaze you and me” Michael sounded very enthusiastic.

“Sure no problem there” Blaze agreed and entered the room with Michael. 

“The third room, do you two want to be together?” I asked Aroura and Chris.

“I don’t mind” Aroura shrugged.

“I don’t either” Chris walked in followed by Aroura.

“I guess this room is for me” I unlocked the door and it was the same layout as the rest. I dropped my duffle bag on my desk and sat in the chair. I looked in the mirror to see what I was wearing. “I need to change into something more comfortable” I was wearing a black shirt hoodie where there was a sword sheathed in shield, the sword being blue and the shield red with gray sweatpants. I went through my bag and pulled out my clippers and a change of clothes. I took off my shirt and grabbed a towel heading to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror all at my fur, I wasn’t able to take care of it for three months and it’s long and shaggy as well as bothering me. At this point it’s a foot in a half long. I tried braiding it to make it shorter but it’s greasy and disgusting. I cut it down to a reasonable four inches and that is a lot of heat off my neck I then washed it getting rid of any lingering hairs, finally I dried it. That only took me about ten minutes, I’ll probably dye it and do something else with it later. It looked like a cotton ball around a Frogedier’s neck but a bit smaller. I went back to my room and changed into some comfortable clothes. I decided to wear blue shorts and a blue wife beater with the logo of ferrum on it. I then looked in the mirror and checked myself as well as making sure my eyes are their natural color of gold.

“Tyler! We’re waiting for you!” I could hear Xavier outside my door.

“Coming!” I opened my door and was greeted by everyone and they also changed to accommodate for the change in weather. Blaze was wearing the same thing as me but it was purple. Along with Michael and Chris, though their shirts said Unova. Michael’s was green, and Chris was orange. Aroura was special and hers was black and said Kalos and Shun wore black shorts and a black hooded shirt with Giratina on it, but it was sleeveless. 

“Alright we're ready let’s get going” Chris was energetic while leading us out the building to the scorching outdoors. There was a basketball court and a few picnic tables, some pokemon were out and about having fun but they just looked our wway and waved. We followed a walkway leading us back to the main building and made our way to the front desk where John is.

“You’re back. I have everything prepared” he pointed to a camera that was aimed at the wall. “I’ll need to take your photos for your cards so you can navigate the area” we did as he said, taking our turns with our photos. When we finished he gave us a lanyard with a white card attached to it with our photos on it. “These allow you to get into all the facilities and the cafeteria, also these allow you into seminars if any. If you want I can give you a tour” I could see he winked at me and flexed his muscles a bit. I felt Shun nudge me in my stomach and I can only imagine the smile he had on his face.

“We’ll pass, I’ve been here before” we looked at Xavier who led us to the stairs behind the front desk. “That guy never stops flirting doesn’t he. See you John” Xavier waved to him while we went down the stairs.

“Xavier, you have cute friends. Why kill my chances?” we heard the dragon whine as we kept walking.

“That was my brother you ass!” Xavier yelled as he led us out a door at the bottom of the stairs, but looking behind us I saw the cafeteria. “Always a horn dog, anyway welcome to the training center. Looking around there were so many pokemon with popular backgrounds roaming around, there were multiple practice contest halls, gyms, stages. They even had a gift shop and a museum.

“Xavier, you never said you were here before!” The shock in Chris’s voice was full of shock. We all looked at Xavier skeptically.

“Oh yeah, after becoming a new gym leader I was brought here to train extensively” he rubbed his shoulder as if shying away. “You guys are free to do what you want, join a seminar, sign up to train under a professional, train by yourself, do a challenge. Though remember the cafeteria has specific times when breakfast, lunch and dinner are served, snacks are always served and they are healthy ones, remember that” after he said that we all split up to do our own thing. I went straight to the contest hall and saw they had four separate buildings for it.

I read a sign and it said “This is where the bi-annual Spotlight Grand Festival is held, only the best performers of grand festivals are invited” I’ve never heard of such a thing. I then looked at a list and saw that an older coordinator that trained Wallace, known as Juan will be here later today at 1PM. It was only 10AM now so I could get a bit of practice in before that happens. Making my way inside building three I had to use my card to get in and I was greeted with a white hallway and a set of stairs. The signs said the stairs lead to audience seating so I followed the signs marked contest participants. I reached some double doors and went through them. I was amazed there were four battle fields/stages and only two other pokemon in here but they were practicing together. I decided to warm up by training my special abilities. I practiced transforming into each form and making it last for five minutes. It went smoothly without any pain. 

Now to practice my routine before everything happened. I returned to my normal form and used dragon pulse followed by heat wave, now I use psychic. I made the pulse into three purple balls then they were trapped in a sphere heat case. Now boomburst causes the heat sphere to shatter into red particles, releasing the pulse spheres. I catch them and thanks to constant heat and high pressure soundwave a glass case form around the dragon energy turning them into balls. Inside you could see the dragon energy moving. Juggling while dancing with them as if a gymnast. I lost my footing once but it didn’t stop me. Now time for the finisher, I used psychic to move the balls in a triangle formation above me. I then made a purple triangle aligned with the balls, there was a rose symbol in the center. Now, to jump through, as I made it through what I wanted didn’t happen and even worse the whole thing exploded. It felt like someone shoved me into the stage ground.

“Crap! That hurt like hell” I grit my teeth.

**‘I heard that’** I heard Shun’s voice in my head. I then heard two voices come my way.

“Young man are you alright?” I open my eyes after having them closed from the pain. I saw Milotic and Kingdra. “Here let patch you up” before I could say anything, a ring of water encased me and I could feel all my wounds heal.

“That should make you feel better for now” the Milotic guy gave me his hand and I took it to get up. “That was quite the performance except for how it ended” I laughed as the milotic guy pointed out what I was doing.

“Wallace you know it’s rude not to introduce ourselves” the Kingdra guy scolded Wallace.

“How rude of me, I’m-” I didn’t let him finish.

“The champion of Hoenn and top coordinator Wallace” I squeld that. “And you’re Juan a top coordinator as well, along as a gym leader” I was fanboying so hard.

“So you do know who we are” Juan let out a small smile.

“Yes I’m a fan” I could feel my eyes sparkle.

“We should say that to you. You are quite the elegant fighter and not only that but winner of the Holy Road tournament to boot” I was receiving praise from Wallace. I can die happily now. “I’ve seen the contest you’ve appeared in as well and can say you are a sight to behold that you randomly stopped appearing on stage. Something happened?” Wallace is as energetic as they show on TV.

“Well yes, I’m not able to control my power as well as I used to and you just saw my latest routine that I plan to use in Ferrum’s grand festival blew up in my face” I dusted myself off.

“Ah, I see but don’t you only have two ribbons?” I nodded toward Juan who was looking at my data as we spoke.

“Hah, Two ribbons. Why even think about the grand festival, the festival is in three months and in four months you only got two ribbons!” I heard a shriek followed by laughter. I saw a Gabite appear on the field.

“Ursula, how rude to interrupt our conversation” Juan calls out to Gabite.

“Sorry, just being honest” she grumbled. It was true I only had two ribbons and the grand festival is closing in.

“Going back to what I was saying, you have some very special abilities and maybe focus on that instead of transformation appeal. Do you have any other routines?” Wallace was so gentle with his words.

“Yeah, sure” They left the stage after those words. 

Using heat wave then Psychic I made it so the heat did a sort of fire dance and then I trapped myself in the sphere of heat. I then used Hurricane to fan the flames.

“What are you doing! You’ll get hurt!” I could hear Juan but I ignored him. With a quick movement the sphere exploded in a puff of smoke then turned into red sparkles. When they saw me I was in my devil Inccubus form.

“Wow” I could hear Wallace.

“Now to wrap this up!” I used poison tail and knocked up a giant stone from the stage in the air. It was soaked in poison like energy. When the rock came back down, I used Close combat to smash it into small pieces and it then looked like it was raining poison.

“Wow what an amazing performance from hell” Wallace clapped his hands.

“Thank you I worked hard not to burn myself whenever I do this one” I rubbed the back of my neck. 

“I have to say not bad but anyway I’m out see ya” Ursula left as quick as she came.

“Yes I was actually worried” I saw worried look on Juan’s face

“Though if I were you I would’ve gone for a powerful finish instead of flashy because the whole performance was flashy so maybe give the judges something to be excited about” I listened to Wallace’s advice.

“ Would you like to practice some more and possibly stay for our little seminar?” I nodded in agreement and I got back to work. I got a lot of tips from these two and they were so nice. I spent the rest of the morning training along with the afternoon. Their seminar was on how to keep the audience's attention and how double performance contests work since they will start double contests next month. After the seminar and some more training I went back to the rooms so I could take a shower. Who knew all that performance training would make you sweat so much. After cleaning myself I went back to my room and changed into some green shorts and green shirt. I looked at the time and it was six, time for dinner, but I didn’t want to go yet so I pulled out my dye. I decided to keep it like the cotton puff it is and dye it green. It didn’t look bad. I thought it looked sort of like my flowers when I go delta. I looked at the time again and it was 7PM. I guess I’ll go eat. I made my way to the cafeteria and found Aroura, Chris, and Shun at a table together. I sat next to Chris and across from Shun and Aroura.

“Tyler you missed it, I can across the Charizard Alan and he used his mega X form” Chris was ecstatic.

“Chris you know James right he has a Mega XY form and when you see that Mega X pales in comparison” I say lazily like I'm tired.

“Yeah, but I bet Alan is still stronger” I’ll agree with that though.

“Well, I met Cheren the Stoutland, earlier and Bianca the Emboar, they are so nice” Aroura let out a content sigh.

“I met my older bro-, I mean legendary Dialga for some reason he worksout here and assists from time to time” nice save Shun.

“Cool I did hear even some legendaries come here” Aroura ate some cold noodles.

“I finished eating so I see you guys back at the rooms if you want to play any games” Shun got up and left which his seat was soon replaced with Michael and his big plate of food.

“Tyler, you got to try this” before I could respond. Michel shoved food in my mouth. It tasted as if riding waves on a spring breeze.

“This is good, what is it?” I asked while swallowing.

“Peppered Mackerel is what they say it is, want some more?” I nodded yes. “ Say ahhh'' I blushed and looked at everyone around the table and they weren’t paying attention. I then did as Micheal asked and he fed me. “Good boy” I blushed more as he treated me like a poochyena. The food was delicious though. “There is a ton of food here and they even make custom orders though there is only healthy food here” I nodded and made my way to where the food was being served. It was like I was in heaven, more like I was at a Food wars buffet. Normally I would eat meat but I went to the vegetable terrines and took two and took a vegetable meat dish called a Chou Farci. Then I got a healthy buerger I asked for a custom order. I then made my way back to my seat and Aroura must’ve left.

“Tyler your back and woah some fancy food” Chris was giving off small spurts of shocks.

“Tyler alot of that food outside of here is fairly expensive” Michael agreed.

“Yeah, that means to stock up on it now” I smiled while eating my vegetable terrine. It was so sweet and bitter and it was just a bit creamy. I then took a piece of my Chou Farci and the taste of meat mixed in with the vegetable is like a fluffy dream. It’s amazing that it is fairly sturdy like a burger. I can hold it in my hand and it won’t fall apart. I felt like I was in a food dream.

“I never thought you could look so cute while eating but you’ve done it” The slick comment from Michael I blushed while sending him a glare, while Chris laughed.

“ I hate both of you” I let out a low growl. Chris just hugged me and nuzzled into me.

“No you don’t you love us” I could feel some light shocks coming from Chris.

“Yeah, about that” I roll my eyes and continue eating.

“Hey Tyler, you want to go for a walk with me after you're done?” Chris let go of me and I could see his tail swishing back and forth. What a sudden mood change.

“Uh, sure” I ate my piled food quickly and put away my dishes.

“I’ll be here till the place closes” Michael said as we passed by the table on our way out.

“Okay, see you later Michael '' I waved to him as we left through the back door. I was instantly hit by a wave of cool air and it felt nice against my scales. “So Chris where are we going?” I asked. He started walking and I followed.

“Don’t ask, it's a little place I found while competing in this scavenger hunt earlier today” I was a bit jealous that I didn’t compete as well but then again I got to meet Wallace. “Tyler I just wanted to catch up with you, it's been a while” Chris smiled as we kept walking.

“Well, I mean everything has been well. I’m friends with Arthur and Jason again” I smiled but Chris frowned.

“You think I don’t know what happened?” I gave him a shocked look. “You think I wouldn’t notice you suddenly disappearing from the media” he said it so softly as if hurt. “I was able to figure out what happened thanks to your brother. He went through so much trouble to figure out if you were okay” I then thought Xavier knew. “Then to find out a legendary Pokemon wanted your power and after defeating him you blacked out after getting your power back” I kept walking while letting him talk. “Xavier was only able to find this out by tapping into the security footage in Ferrum and he told Michael too, but I’m guessing your number one fan Aroura doesn’t know” I just thought I have to give my brother more credit for his abilities with a computer if not mistaken I think Blaze made the firewalls to not allow anyone to hack any tech in Ferrum. “Now, you're hanging out with the guy who assisted in the whole incident” I don’t know why but that got me mad.

“You only know what you saw, you didn’t go to school with him” Chris gave me a shocked expression but went back to normal instantly.

“Thanks to him your own power blew up in your face earlier and yesterday hurt you and Aroura” I blinked wondering how he knew both of those situations. “Yes, I’ve been watching you from afar to make sure you’re safe” We came to a stop in front of a statue. It was Victini the pokemon said to bring good luck. “For all of your misfortune I thought I could bring you to Victini and you could possibly touch the statue and all your bad luck can go away” Chris took my hand and placed it on the statue.

I turned to look at Chris “I don’t think it’ll be that simple” he then looked me in my eyes.

“Shut up and let me help you” he then kissed me and I welcomed it. It was beautiful as if I was dreaming. We were under the moonlight and the stars shining in the night , all we could hear was the light splash of a water fountain behind us. The kiss was light and simple. I broke the kiss. “Just don’t make me worry” I giggled a bit.

“Fine, but Chris I should be heading back, it's getting late” he looked disappointed, but understood.

“Okay Tyler, I’ll be out for a bit longer, but goodnight” I made my way back to the main building and saw that Michael was gone so I went back to the rooms. Inside the building I saw Aroura, Xavier, Shun, and Blaze playing doubles pool, so I didn’t bother them. I made my way up the stairs and when I passed by Michael’s room the door opened.

“Oh, hey Tyler. I was just about to go to your room and see if you were there. Um, is it okay if I come in and we talk?” I thought why not I was only planning on drawing anyway.

“Sure” I unlocked the door and let Michael in first. He unloaded a ton of snacks on my desk I didn’t know he was holding.

“The snacks are good too” he gave me as a defense followed by a goofy grin. I closed the door and sat on my bed while Michael sat on the desk chair. He tossed me some healthy chips and he opened one himself. “So I had an idea, why not do a funny vlog/Q&A while we’re here. I’ll post it on Instagram” I gave him a skeptical look as if he had something planned. “It’ll only be two minutes long trust me” he pleaded with me and gave me puppy eyes.

“Fine” I gave him a defeated sigh.

“Okay, the list of questions appears on the phone and when we answer them the next question will appear” he set up his phone on the desk and sat next to me. “Hey everyone, it’s me Michael and I’m joined today by an old friend Tyler” I waved. “Tonight we’ll be answering some questions I got from you guys while on our way here to the training center. First one is ‘What did we first do when we got here?’” Michael looked at me as if telling me to go first.

“Well I went to the contest halls to practice for my next performance and got to meet Wallace” I gave the camera a wink at the end.

“Well I actually went to the pool they have and did a bit of water training, not as great as meeting the infamous Wallace though” Michael, growled a bit.

“Next question ‘ What do you think is the best thing there?’” I laughed a bit while looking at Michael and he growled and had a hint of a blush on his face.

“Well the best thing here is definitely the food. All of you know my weakness is some good food” he gave his signature fang smirk.

“Possibly the activities you can do outside of training” I said as if I was thinking about it.

“Weak” he dragged out his word.

“Shut up, last question ‘who do you have a crush on?’” Both Michael and I blushed, not prepared for that question. “Well I got out of a relationship not too long ago with James the Charizard, but don’t worry it was a mutual thing” I tried to hide my blush while talking.

“Well, for me I broke up with Lanion the Zoroark at the beginning of the semester, but I shouldn’t have even dated him. He's a cheater. Though my friend over here is very faithful” Michael started to tower over me while I was underneath him. “Look at that he’s single” looking in his red eyes it was like he was a predator and I’m his prey, I was pinned underneath him and he got closer and closer to my face. “Just kidding guys we’re just friends but I’ll see you next time” He started laughing while getting off me and I was really flustered. He grabbed his phone and turned off the camera. “ You really thought something was going to happen, you looked like you were just waiting for me to strike and you looked so good too” I couldn’t control my blush anymore. I hit him.

“Asshole, don’t play games like that, plus the camera was on!” I grumbled, but Michael grabbed my wrists.

“Tyler I wouldn’t make a sex tape with you” he paused for a second looking me dead in my eyes. “At Least not yet” he gave me a wink and let me go. “Though I’ll head out for the night and leave you alone. See you at breakfast tomorrow and have fun with that” he pointed at my shorts.

“Shut up and get out!” I covered the bulge he was pointing at. Damn I was basically under his spell and had no control, was this what it was like when I was under Arthur’s spell. Let’s not focus on that, I need to clear my mind. I decided to pull out a new notebook out of my bag and no it’s not for art. I decided to write/draw all my performances I used and will use in the performance rounds of contests. I wrote down my first two contest performances along with the performance I practiced with Wallace and Juan along with the performance I need to work on for the grand festival. I looked at the time it was already 10PM. 

“Wow I need to get to bed now if I’m going to train early tomorrow” I thought about all the things I can do here while at camp with my friends. This should be fun.

**Action: The longest chapter for this story and for High School Daze and Ferrum League Adventure.**

**Chris: It was a fun one too.**

**Michael: I agree.**

**Blaze: you two only say that because you were spending time with Tyler.**

**Shun: I enjoyed it except for coming across Dialga, I love seeing new areas.**

**Aroura: Same here and so many famous pokemon are here I got to see Serena the Braixen.**

**Xavier: Glad everyone is excited but we only have five day here so enjoy it.**

**Action: Xavier is right the training camp will continue.**

**Xavier: don’t forget to fav, follow and review.**

**Everyone: We’ll see you in the next chapter, BYE!**


	12. Beach Day

**Action: We are back with Ferrum League adventures even though we are back in the elemental region.**

**Tyler: You didn’t think that fully through, did you?**

**Action: No, but who stays at school during holidays, sorry for those of you who have no choice but to do so.**

**Xavier: Any way let’s get back to camp.**

**Chris: Yeah, it’s been fun.**

**Michael: Action doesn’t own pokemon or music used if any.**

~Tyler’s~

(Listen to Persona 5 - [Fun Happiness Extended](https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0))

It’s already day four of camp and I’m hyped. The last two days I spent training with Wallace and Juan along with Shun. Juan has been helping with my performance, while Wallace helped me look elegant and strong while fighting. Shun has been helping with my natural fighting ability along with training me to be able to use my powers again. I can use the three powers fine but summoning the three powers at once is still a bit difficult. I can make it last for five minutes which is each contest battle time. Today though was our group decision fun day. We decided to leave the center and head to the beach on Hot Rock.

“I’m so ready to hit the beach after the last few days of intense training,” Chris said while stretching in the car.

“Yeah, I’m ready to soak up the sun” we all looked at Aroura like she was crazy. “ What the heat is nice” I rolled my eyes and laughed.

“I forget she’s an ice cube” I laughed even harder at Shun’s comment.

“I plan to chill in the ocean,” Blaze said while holding his Tube.

“I plan to hang in the shade and enjoy some ice cream,” Shun said while putting his hoodie up.

“Come on you guys we should do something together as a group. I even brought a special battle ball” I tossed it around in my hands. It’s light but very tough like a volleyball but impervious to pokemon fighting moves.

“How’d you get that, they’re very expensive?” Michael asked, amazed that I had the ball.

“I asked John if I could borrow it for the day” I giggled.

“As in ask you mean flirt” Xavier said with a bit of disappointment.

“It doesn’t matter how I did it, but I did it” I blushed while directing my attention to the window. “Any way guys we’re here at the beach” the water was clear and beautiful and the sand looked so inviting. It didn’t take long for Xavier to park and for us to get out of the car. It wasn’t crowded but there was a fair share of pokemon around.

“Remember guys we are free to do what we want for the whole day, but let’s meet back here at 4PM it’s 10 AM now” Xavier gave us a small speech while we set up our spot in the sand with umbrellas and beach chairs along with the cooler and towels. Even though it’s still morning it was still really hot so I took off my shirt leaving me in my Blue trunks with Black stripes on the top half of it. Everyone did the same thing striping to their suits except Shun. He took off his shirt and left on his gray hoodie and had his Black trunks. Aroura suit was a two piece and she wore it well, maybe I should look into dating some women. Michael was wearing a suit black with white stars and a wolf howling at the moon. I then looked at Xavier and Blaze and they both had tattoos though Xavier was wearing a flaming suit and Blaze was wearing a plain orange suit.

“Xavier when did you get a tattoo” I pointed to his back and he had angel wings.

“ Oh I got that about three months ago, you like it” I blushed looking at it.

“Yeah, it’s kind of sexy” after I said that he flexed his back muscles and I almost lost it. “What about you Blaze I never knew you had a tattoo” I pointed to his left pec.

“I’ve had it for a while. I got it after my dad stopped experimenting on me when I was fourteen. It’s the ying yang symbol based on the darkness I had to go through to meet the light where I am now” he smiled while giving me an explanation. After our little tattoo talk we started splitting up: Chris and Blaze wnrt straight to the water, Aroura is laying on a towel in the sun, while Shun is next to her in a chair under an umbrella, and I’m next to the water playing with the battle ball, more like training. Wallace said to perform while keeping the ball in the air during the whole performance.I doing the basic stuff you would see in gymnastics I didn’t use any moves I was just relying on movement. 

“Tyler, pass the ball” I listened for a voice and looked in it’s direction. I saw Xavier waving at me.

“Okay, heads up” I hit the ball in the air and then I jumped up and bicycle kicked it to him. Though, he didn’t flinch he kneed the ball up and kept juggling it without his hands

“Alright back at ya” he batted the ball back at me using iron tail. Looks like he hit it too hard though it went over my head.

“Don’t worry I got it” I looked ahead and Michael was there. Using Foul Play he sliced the ball nicely so it went straight into the sand and swiveled a bit.

“Nice cut,” I said while both Xavier and I ran to Michael.

“Hey guys how about we have an intense Blast ball Match” Xavier said and I was already excited.

“Ofcourse” Michael and I both agreed.

**A/N: Blast ball is a game made up for the story but is well known in the elemental region. You would use a battle ball and it can’t touch the ground who ever touched it last and it hits the ground . You are allowed to use moves and you can’t hold the ball and can only bounce it before passing the ball it has to touch you at least twice. On a serve it only has to touch you once. Also you can’t use your hands. These rules may sound simple but the game can get aggressive normally played with three or more players.**

Okay so we all formed a triangle getting ten feet away from each other and it was my serve.

“Alright heads up Xavier” I dropped it to my knee hitting it up and bicycle kicked it to Xavier.

“What a weak start and right back at ya” Xavier was quick about his movement deflecting with his chest and batting back at me with iron tail. That was a fast ball. I need to slow it down with a weak hurricane. Though it got twisted in a hurricane in the center of all of us I needed to touch it twice. I head but the ball and captain falcon knee the ball back at Xavier.

“You guys know I’m here right?” Michael sounded annoyed but Xavier had the ball snake down his back and hit the ball up in the air.

“Now time for some Foul Play” Xavier’ target seemed to be Michael.

“Not fair” Michael used Protect because the power of the ball was Michael’s own power against it. He deflected it but had to do a sliding tackle to hit the ball up.

“Hope you like a little ice” Micheal jumped up using Ice Fang. Jaws of ice appeared in front of his mouth and bit down on the ball coving it in ice. “Now time for some Foul Play” he hit the ice covered ball at me and I tried using Heat wave to melt it and slow it down but it didn’t work. I ended up taking the ball full onin the chest and it hurt. Though I couldn’t stop there, I jumped up and power kicked it to Xavier.

“Don’t you think it’s a bad idea to power kick anything to pokemon that know Foul Play?” I then realized what I did but it was too late to set up anything. He already shot the ice ball back at me after hitting it once and using Foul Play. He shot me down from the sky . . . again.

**A/N: If you didn’t know they fought in the marine cup final in High school Daze and Xavier shot him off the side of the ship.**

I fell into the ocean but lucky me the water isn’t that deep. I surfaced and the first two I saw were Blaze and Chris.

“Ball touches ground after Tyler got hit, Number 011 Tyler, Loser!” Chris said and then laughed. I’m surprised he remembered the line to say when someone lost and the fact that he remembered my competitive number.

**A/N: I got this whole idea while Watching Keijo hip whip girl and it’s mostly a fan service anime but it’s funny too. Some of my gay friends enjoyed it and it’s only a 12 episode anime so you can finish it in one day, Just saying I love Aoba, Rin, Hanabi, and Maya. Also some girl calls her butt cerberus/Caerby. It’s hilarious but back to the story.**

“Game continue!” I scream and Xavier starts off. The game started off quickly and got really intense though I feel like Xavier has the advantage. Though Michael, knows protect Xavier has a lot of experience with the sport, actually while the evergreen tournament happened and when Arthur started noticing me.

**A/N: Chapter three of High School Daze.**

While I was watching the match I splashed around in the ocean which was refreshing.After about ten minutes you could see scratches and bruises from them hitting the ball around.

“Michael, I think it’s time to end this” Xavier kicked the ball twice before using Hyper Beam on it. “Let’s see if you can stop this” Xavier looked drained after that final shot.

“I’ll just use protect” as soon as Michael put up the shield Xavier ran into Michael’s shield using Iron Tail. Thus the shield blocked an attack and went away, but the ball was still on it’s way and Xavier dove out the way, letting Michael take the shot full force. The force was so much it rattled some waves too. I got out the water and went to the both of them, they both had bruises and scratches, but were fine.

“You two took it a bit overboard” They just smiled at me and laid down in the sand. A green circle appear below me and rised turning me into my delta form. I created a breeze and petals appeared and started sticking to both of them. “ This may sting a bit but you guys deserve it for going so hard” eventually most of their bodies were covered in these leaves.

“Why does it hurt so much?” Michael started whining in pain.

“The more you move the worse it gets. Also it won’t come off until your wounds are healed so you might be stuck here for a half hour” I transformed back to my normal self and stuck my tongue out at them.

“How can you be so cruel to your big brother?” Xavier looked at me teary eyed. I sat on his pelvis and came in close.

I then whisper in his ear “Seeing you in pain is such a turn on” I pull back to see his reaction and I rarely see him blush and he was choking on words. “Well I’m heading to the boardwalk” I ran off to join Blaze and Chris, but I did mean what I said, I’m sort of a sadist. I went to grab my shirt and some money.

“Tyler, where are you going?” I looked at Aroura and she was getting up from being on the towel.

“Oh, the boardwalk” I said as she put on some shorts and an unzipped hoodie.

“Can I come with you?” I looked her up and down and maybe I should hit on women because damn she looks good, I never looked at her like this before.

“Yeah, sure” as I said that she grabbed my wrist and we were running through the sand to the boardwalk. “ Why are we running?!” I was alarmed as we kept running.

“I don’t want to miss the chance, we have to get a jet ski. You want to rent one with me?” She smiled at me as we kept running.

“Sure but only if we can get ice cream after” she nodded with confirmation. We made it to the place where they were renting them and we got a blue one and could fit both of us. “So do you know how to work this thing?” I asked confused, hoping on behind her after taking off our hoodies or shirts.

“You may not know, but I’m sort of a wild child” I was confused on what she meant but I wrapped my arms around her torso.

“Let’s gun it!” She revved the jet ski and we were off going fast. We went straight off into the ocean, fun fact about pokemon who live in the ocean are naturally in their feral forms and don’t have access to anthropomorphic forms. “Tyler don’t you like the feeling of the breeze” Aroura was yelling over the noise.

“Yeah, but I think there is a better way to experience it” there was some rope in the side compartment of the ski and I tied it to my tail. “All I can say is don’t panic” Aroura gave me a confused look as I let got of here and let my wings catch the wind.

“Woah, Tyler!” I could tell she was smiling.

“The wind feels amazing up here!” It was amazing and the breeze going through my fur felt amazing and the cool wind felt good on my now hot scales. Aroura kept driving fast along the coast and we passed our friends a few times and I could tell Xavier was taking photos. We kept doing this for about fifteen minutes and we had to return the jet ski, but while I was up there I got an Idea for a performance so I dragged Aroura with me to the car so I could get my notebook and pen.

“What’s that?” Aroura was looking at my drawings and notes.

“This is my performance idea notebook and I got an idea for a wind performance” We started making our way to the boardwalk and I was so happy to see a snow cone stand. A vanilluxe was selling them and I got sour apple snow cone and Aroura got a sweet banana smoothie. We decided to sit down on a bench so we could enjoy our iced treats. I took the time to write down the idea I had. After about two minutes or so I was done and looked at Aroura. “Aro, why is there green ice on your nose?” I pointed to her nose and she blushed after being caught.

“I didn’t k-know” I then licked it off the top of her nose and tasted the bitter sweet ice. Her blush deepened and I laughed.

“Aro, you’re looking kind of red, okay?” I was teasing her at this point and loved it. I took a bit of my snow cone before continuing. Though I didn’t realize she was so close and kissed her, she didn’t back away and neither did I, but it was a rather quick kiss.

“Tyler, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-” I cut here off, I’ve never seen her so flustered before.

“Aro, it’s alright calm down I enjoyed it. A platonic kiss isn’t bad between friends” I assured her as I continued eating.

“Yeah, you’re right” she went back to drinking her smoothing and to our luck, Shun and Blaze found us.

“Hey you two we decided to join you guys on the boardwalk” Blaze spoke full of energy while Shun had a blank expression while eating an ice pop. 

“Yeah, you more like dragged me with you” Shun bit down on the remaining bit of the sweet ice and kept playing with the stick in his mouth.

“Doesn’t matter, both of you are here, let's enjoy the boardwalk!” We all agreed and went to the carnival happening on the boardwalk. There were a few rides, even games, I won a pokemon egg.

“Is this even Legal?” I tried asking the man running the carnival stand.

“Trust me, it is kid, you want to see my papers” I was flabbergasted at the fact that they basically gave me a child. “You're over eighteen right?” I gave him a nod and showed him my Ferrum ID. “Alright make sure you take care of it” he then changed to advertising his stand.

“Tyler, what are you going to do?” Blaze looked at me with concern.

“Well, I’m going to raise it,” I said with blind optimism.

“You’re a freshman college student. Are you sure you can handle a child?” Aro looked at me worried.

“Yes I’m sure, but I mean I was going to be a father in the future anyway, right” they all let out a groan as we walked back to our beach spot. Studying the egg, it had light blue waves on it and a bit of white. I wonder what type of pokemon it is.

“Guys were back!” I yelled as we made our way back to the rest of the group.

“Tyler, why do you have an egg?” Chris raised his sunglasses looking at the egg I’m codling. 

“Get this, he won it as a prize” Shun was shaking his head. I find it funny the god of hell doesn’t approve.

“Is that even legal!?” Xavier looked amazed.

“Looks like you’ll be an uncle before a father, and you're the older brother” Chris started laughing historically, while Xavier started growling a bit at him.

“They told me it was and it seemed like they had two more eggs to give out as a prize. One was black and red along with one being green and a cream like color” I started to recall the other two eggs.

“Well you better take proper care of that child” Xavier started to scold me. “And make sure to do well in school too” I nodded yes.

“Guys we have a couple hours left let’s play more Blast Ball!” Chris shouted.

“I’ll stay back in the shade with my egg,” I said while cradling the egg.

“I’ll stay back with Tyler” Shun took a seat next to me.

“Okay then you two be our announcers when someone is eliminated” we nodded at Michael. They made their way out in the sun making a five person circle and it was Aro serve. Though I didn’t pay attention to the match, Shun started talking to me.

“Tyler you realize that egg will not have any form of your power and more than likely not your species” Shun started playing with his own dark power.

“Yeah, I understand. It doesn’t have to have my power. I'll still love them” I smiled looking at the egg. 

“If that’s the case forget the ritual I was preparing” I looked at the hell circle he was messing with.

“I mean if I can I have no problem giving them my power if I can” I started to speak fast and panic. SHun had me where he wanted me.

“Then here” he made a circle with a star in the center appear on the egg. “ I need a bit of your blood” I sighed as he said that. I then raise my fur above my neck and surprise that it is a soft spot where my scales aren’t hard.

“Could you grab a band-aid from Xavier's bag, he always has first-aid stuff” Shun did just that and I used my claw and made a circular cut, instantly blood came to my fingers and I put it on the seal on the egg. Shun applied the band-aid to my neck not too soon after. 

“Okay now it’ll just get a bit of your power, but don’t be surprised if they have access to it at a young age, you’ll teach them how to use it” as he was talking the blood and the seal fused and disappeared. 

“I understand Shu-, I mean Giratina. I’ll take care of this child” Shun nodded with approval. “Also Giratina I have something for you” I looked him dead in his blood eyes followed by the black abyss where the white of his eye should be.

“What?” I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you I can’t tell you how many times” I could see the visibly blush on his face and he then covered himself up with one of his wings. The rest of the day was fun. I got to watch the others play blast ball, I got back in the water, and spent some valuable time with Shun. We made our way back to the training center at six but Xavier and I had to head to a pokecenter to get a checkup on my egg.

“What species do you think it is?” I asked Xavier as I hopped out the car.

“Tyler let’s just hope the egg is alive,” Xavier said with a bit of concern. I rolled my eyes as we made our way in and they instantly called us to the back. We got a female ampharos as our doctor. She put her stethoscope to the egg and listened a bit.

“Well there is definitely a heartbeat so it is alive” She then took the stethoscope off and put a clear jelly on it and rubbed it on the top of the egg. “Now stand back a second and look at the screen” She put this weird device with two probs on it to the egg and we could see what was inside. “Well, congratulations this is a boy and it's Oshawott” when she said that I could barely see the forming of the child but she could tell, she’s a doctor. She then whipped off the jelly like substance and gave me the egg in a blanket. “Well you two should be proud parents though you are both young” I laughed a little and Xavier blushed.

“You’re mistaken here doc, this is my little brother and he adopted that egg” Xavier explained to her. The panic and regret on her face was priceless.

“I’m so sorry for the misunderstanding, but glad to hear you adopted this infant” I gave her a warm smile as Xavier and I made our way out of the pokecenter. As we made our way into the car I thought about how I could be a great father.

**Tyler: Holy cannoli! I’m going to be a dad! I’m too young.**

**Action: He may be acting as a nineteen year old but trust me he’s no younger than 26 in real life.**

**Xavier: Way to expose your actors.*Sigh***

**Aroura: Calm down, Tyler I think you will be a great dad. Though you’ll be a single parent.**

**Tyler: Damn it you’re right I’ll be raising him on my own.**

**Egg: *Shake Shake***

**Michael: That thing can’t be hatching already?!**

**Action: It’s not for a while but anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope to see you in the next.**

**Chris: Don’t forget to fav, follow, and review.**

**Blaze &Shun: And we’ll see you in the next chapter, Bye!**


End file.
